Beyblade: The Kingdom Within
by LoneeWolf
Summary: The life she knew was no longer like such. Her mother had told her once 'You have a bright future ahead'. But she hadn't believed her. She thought that was something parents always said to their kids. But seeing the vast Kingdom in front of her and feeling the weight of the scepter that she held, she knew her world wasn't all it seemed. Sequel to Beyblade: New Adventures, New Loves
1. Chapter 1: Missing

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey!**

 **I know, I know, I know, you have aaaaaaall been waiting for this. Haven't you? Hehe.**

 **So, here it is! The story you have been requesting since... I don't know, forever? The sequel to 'Beyblade: New Adventures, New Loves'. Please note that this is a continuation of the story previously named and there will not be a further second sequel. If you want tips and want to know more about the character's future, pm me or contact me via _something_ , but there will be no second sequel. My brain is wasted. For real. I just drank five shots of tequilla five minutes ago. And by tequilla, I mean my homegirl, Nicki Minaj. God, I love that chick. Anyway...**

 **LE'GO! I am super excited to give you the first chapter of the sequel, and let me just break it down for 'ya. This shit gon' be awesome. For real. Also, the first chapter isn't much of a big deal, but please read anyway and review, if you may. There will be no review answer time here cuz there ain't no reviews, but I just want to take a small break and thank everyone that has contributed to make my first story ever 'Beyblade: New Adventures, New Loves' one of my biggest hits. I will list bellow the people that contributed for the sucess:**

 **\- Rainbowcastle; - LadyDiamond92; - MasterK166; - Veronica (guest); - Guest itself; - nilanjanasm; - RedZeo4ever;  
\- eroticlad11; - Hilary Rya Fans (guest); - Danazia Grey ******(guest)** ; - ADeletedUser; - Ms. Essential; - Tyson haters ******(guest)** ;  
\- Hilary Fans ******(guest)** ; - SchoolBoredom;  
**

 **And I think that this is it! Wow... You guys are so many! Thank you all for your support, even though I lost a few in between, I won others! I love you all! And...**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Missing.**

* * *

 _Everything around her was a mess. She had come to find the place she called a home trashed. Chairs flipped over, tables turned, broken glass… That place was a complete mess. She looked around, trying to find her parents, but without calling out for them. Her voice was gone. Her throat was dry, her head was overthinking, her eyes were hurting of so much confusion ahead of her. She was used to having things tidy. And when they weren't… Shit happened._

 _Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her family photo, the one that usually was hung on the wall, laying on the floor with the frame broken. She rushed to it and picked it up, ignoring when she felt a piece of glass piercing the skin of her palm. She felt tears on her eyes. She folded the picture and placed it on her back pocket, not wanting to be away from the thing that mattered the most to her. She got up and turned around._

 _Just in time to hear her mom scream._

 _"GET THE FUCK OFF, YOU PRICK!"_

 _"MOOOOM‼!" she let out before she could stop herself._

 _She ran in the direction of the voice. She ran in the direction of the backyard. She crossed the kitchen and busted the back door open. And what she saw broke her heart. Her mom was being dragged by three men inside a dark van, parked behind her house. Her copper hair, flying around like leaves, motioning her struggle to get away. Her silver eyes, full with tears, but with the burning flame of rage behind them. Her elegant yet strong shape, debating against the thugs._

 _"MOM!" she yelled again._

 _"Ahri?! AHRI RUN!" the lady yelled, struggling even more._

 _"But mom! No! MOM!"_

 _"Ahri, RUN! GET YOUR BROTHER AND RUN!"_

 _"MOM, NO!"_

 _"AHRI RUN!" the woman yelled again, and that time, the girl obeyed._

 _She ran inside the house and went upstairs, towards her bedroom, where she packed the few items she could get her hands on. After grabbing the object that her father called her 'guardian', she ran outside her room and kicked her brother's door down, grabbing his arm and yanked him off his computer, ignoring his complains. They ran downstairs and out of the door, having the time to hear their mother yell at the top of her lungs:_

 _"Touch my babies and I will slice your dick and stick it deep down your throat 'till it can't go any deeper, you fucking PIECE OF SHIT‼"_

 _But the two kept running. Even though their hearts told them to turn around and go to their mom. Even though their souls were tearing from leaving someone behind. Their Russian spirits were demanding to go back and beat the shit out of the people that were taking their mom away. But they couldn't. Because they knew. They knew someone would do bad things to them. And they knew their mom would do anything to protect them. And then, bad things would happen to them._

 _They took a stop on the porch. They wanted to go around, but fear blocked them. They couldn't move. And the figure in front of them wasn't making things easier. Because it was closing in on them. And they still couldn't move. Ahri grabbed her brother's hand, whom squeezed back in reciprocation. They were both scared. And then… The figure spoke._

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Ahri opened her eyes. She was in her bed, in her room. Nothing was out of place, except for the clothes. And the toys. And the plushy she still kept, even though she was already in middle school. Beginning, though. Her sheets were black, and her walls were grey, her dark wooden door being closed. But not for long. Few seconds after that scream came out of her mouth, the door was opened, revealing the woman she saw being taken. Her mom. Rya barged inside the room, with spoon on her hand, ready to face anything, when she saw her daughter's crying face. She sat down next to her, hugged her and asked:

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"You were being taken away from us! I got home from school and the house was a mess and I was so scared and then I heard you yelling and I ran to you and saw three men taking you away and I heard you cuss and swear with all the teeth you have in your mouth and then you told me to go get Adryan and get the frick away from here and I tried, but this guy stopped us and I woke up! Mom, I'm scared!"

"Babe, it's fine. Mom is fine, I'm right here!"

"What about dad? Where's papa?"

"Baby… You know daddy is on a business trip in Russia…" Rya told her, her expression turning into a sad smile.

"I do… I miss papa." Ahri replied, looking away.

"I miss him too. Now, get up. You're going to be late for school."

* * *

Ahri was walking to school. After a short but warm conversation with her mom Rya of what they were going to do when Kai came back, and a headache thanks to Adryan, the girl left the house to go to school. She walked slowly, but never missed her pace, walking fast enough to not be late for school. Her brother was already there, his best friend came to pick him up. She looked down at herself before entering the school gates. She saw a short tight black leather jacket with a white tee, dark skinny jeans and high top black sneakers. Her mother's boyish influence was getting her.

"Hey, Ahri!" a voice called. The girl turned around to see a short young boy with dark brown wavy hair that covered his eyes, wearing a red sweater, a pair of faded jeans and white sneakers. She smiled to the little boy and replied "Hey, Thomas."

"How are you? Ready for another day at school?"

"I'm normal. And as for my day at school… I just can't wait to have English class with my brother inside it."

"Good luck." He told her with a smile, before running to his own school, right next to Ahri's one.

* * *

"Hi, Ahri!" a voice exclaimed. The girl turned around to see a blond boy with duo-colored eyes, the left being blue and the right being brown. He wore a white shirt underneath a brown loose leather jacket, faded skinny jeans, mountain boots and a dark blue beanie. Ahri nodded in recognition and said "Hey Kali."

"What's up? It's been forever, right?"

"Wrong. If your tongue wasn't deep down your girlfriend's throat, you would have acknowledge that we have been classmates for the last three years."

"Oh… Sorry. How's Adryan?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"He's fine. He should be here by now. Go find him." She said, turning around and leaving.

She sighed. Kids these days were so stupid. They didn't even hit puberty and were already acting like teenagers on full hormone mode. It was ridiculous. That was why she still didn't have a boyfriend. Who would want one, if the only thing they want is to be cool and have a sex toy to play with? Her few friends were the sons and daughters of her parents' best friends. Kali, son of Max and Susie. Katrina, daughter of Mariam and Ozuma. Thomas, son of Kenny and Skye. Amy Lin, daughter of Ray and Salima. And Kyle, son of Tyson and Hilary.

They were few, but enough. Even though she got along well with the five young teens, there wasn't still one that she could confide with. She felt alone. The only people that she truly trusted, with all her heart and soul, were her parents, Kai and Rya, but whenever she spoke it out, people would make fun of her. To be truthful, whenever she spoke _anything_ out, people would make fun of her. So she learned to keep quiet. She learned to not to speak. She learned that the words 'Tell me more' were just things that movies would say. She learned that the laughter was a bad thing. She learned that the whispers around her were a bad thing.

And she tried to ignore it. She really did. She would raise her head up high and walk past her, ignoring everything. But once she closed the door of her room behind her, tears would start running down her face. It was automatic. She would cry every night. And she could always make up an excuse when her mom heard her. But she was running out of them. She needed to get away from the hell people call society. But she couldn't. And the last thing she wanted was to give her parents a heartbreak.

She walked inside the classroom and immediately spotted Amy Lin. Her bright red hair was very much visible. That, along with the caramel cat-like eyes made her a very unusual person. That day, she was wearing a black shirt, skinny jeans, white beanie and brown ankle boots. She looked pretty. Next to her, talking to the redhead, was Katrina, with her apple green eyes and middle back length black hair, pulled onto a braid. She wore a cream tee, bordeaux leather pants and black ankle boots. She looked… Like her mom. Foxy and daring.

"Ahri! Hi! Come sit with us!" Amy Lin called out, smiling. She smiled in return, but politely refused, walking to the back of the classroom.

She could see everyone from there. Kyle, with his ruby eyes and his navy blue spiky hair. Adryan, with his copper hair and crimson eyes, playing around with the bluenet. The two girls fussing around, gossiping and talking about boys. And the rest of the class, which she didn't even bothered to know the names, where doing them. She sighed. Placing a lock of waist long straight light gray hair behind her ear, she placed her bag on her desk and took out her textbook, picking up a pencil and letting her hand fly over the paper.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't even hear when Adryan called her name. It took a shake for her to realize he was talking to her. She looked up and saw her brother, his face worried and snappish. She sighed and said "If you are here to bully me, Adryan, please note that I am in no mood for your craps. So please, take your boredom to your girlfriend's personal space and get the fuck out of mine.". He looked surprised for a moment, but quickly responded "That's the thing. I can't, because she's pissed at me! I don't know what happened! Can you please talk to her?"

"Adryan, tell me." She said looking at him straight in the eye "Do I look like I give a damn? I've told you before, I'll tell you once more. I don't like your girlfriend. She's the kind of person I'm trying to get away from. And you know that, as sure as there are stars in the Universe, that mom and dad don't like her either. So why bother? Start dating Katrina, she's way cooler than the girl you're dating."

"I can't date Katrina! She's got her eyes on Kali! But the guy is too stupid to see that! Please… Talk to her and make her _not_ mad at me anymore!"

"No." Ahri said, grabbing her things and standing up "Fix your own mistakes, Adryan. I'm done being your back-up."

"You're my twin sister! You were supposed to be the one I trust the most! Why can't you help me?!"

"You're my twin brother! You were supposed to be the one I trust the most! And yet, you did nothing when I told you the name of the people that bullied me all the time! Because one of them was our girlfriend and you couldn't stand the idea of losing your popularity to lay a hand on your helpless sister! Don't you even dare ask me for something, Adryan. Because the next time you do, it will be your twin sister the one humiliating you."

"Ahri…" he called, but the girl was long gone. He sighed. She was right. He was the most stupid person on the planet. Grabbing his backpack, he walked out of the cafeteria.

Ahri was walking home. She kept recalling the fight with her brother. Nothing of what she said had been a lie, but she admitted that she could have been softer on him. He had apologized to her for not standing for her, and he had done that while tending her wounds, but the evil had been done. He told her he would try to make it right, but she didn't believe. In reality, once he betrayed her, she didn't believe in him anymore. She had trusted him, and yet, he did nothing. When she felt them following, she had grabbed her phone. She wanted to call her father, but she ended up calling Adryan. She placed on him all of her hopes, and he shattered them like glass. She looked in front to see her house. She climbed up the stairs and walked slowly, pushing the door open.

She gasped.

Everything around her was a mess. She had she come home to find the place she called a home trashed. Chairs flipped over, tables turned, broken glass… That place was a complete mess. She looked around, trying to find her parents, but without calling out for them. Her voice was gone. Her throat was dry, her head was overthinking, her eyes were hurting of so much confusion ahead of her. She was used to having things tidy. And when they weren't… Shit happened.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her family photo, the one that usually was hung on the wall, laying on the floor with the frame broken. She rushed to it and picked it up, ignoring when she felt a piece of glass piercing the skin of her palm. She felt tears on her eyes. She folded the picture and placed it on her back pocket, not wanting to be away from the thing that mattered the most to her. She got up and turned around.

Just in time to hear her mom scream.

"GET THE FUCK OFF, YOU PRICK!"

"MOOOOM‼!" she let out before she could stop herself.

She ran in the direction of the voice. She ran in the direction of the backyard. She crossed the kitchen and busted the back door open. And what she saw broke her heart. Her mom was being dragged by three men inside a dark van, parked behind her house. Her copper hair, flying around like leaves, motioning her struggle to get away. Her silver eyes, full with tears, but with the burning flame of rage behind them. Her elegant yet strong shape, debating against the thugs.

"MOM!" she yelled again.

"Ahri?! AHRI RUN!" the lady yelled, struggling even more.

"But mom! No! MOM!"

"Ahri, RUN! GET YOUR BROTHER AND RUN!"

"MOM, NO!"

"AHRI RUN!" the woman yelled again, and that time, the girl obeyed.

She ran inside the house and went upstairs, towards her bedroom, where she packed the few items she could get her hands on. After grabbing the object that her father called her 'guardian', she ran outside her room and kicked her brother's door down, grabbing his arm and yanked him off his computer, ignoring his complains. They ran downstairs and out of the door, having the time to hear their mother yell at the top of her lungs:

"Touch my babies and I will slice your balls and feed them to the dogs, and then slice your dick and stick it deep down your throat 'till it can't go any deeper, you fucking PIECE OF SHIT‼"

But the two kept running. Even though their hearts told them to turn around and go to their mom. Even though their souls were tearing from leaving someone behind. Their Russian spirits were demanding to go back and beat the shit out of the people that were taking their mom away. But they couldn't. Because they knew. They knew someone would do bad things to them. And they knew their mom would do anything to protect them. And then, bad things would happen to them.

They took a stop on the porch. They wanted to go around, but fear blocked them. They couldn't move. And the figure in front of them wasn't making things easier. Because it was closing in on them. And they still couldn't move. Ahri grabbed her brother's hand, who squeezed back in reciprocation. They were both scared. And then… The figure spoke.

"Hello, Ahri. Hello Adryan."

* * *

 **A/N: There it is, people! Fav it, review it, follow it, do what you sweet ones always do and I'm be sure to post the next chapter soon! I love you all and...  
**

 **Peace out!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	2. Chapter 2: What Is This Place?

**Hi there! How's it going on that side of the world?**

 **On this side everything is cool. Today was sunny, a teeny little bit of wind that made like hair look like a freaking mess but I called it a day! I was super nervous 'cuz I had to make a presentation of my work to deliver in the end of this year. Basically all the mushy mush that I've been going when I have my hands on a computer (playing games, of course). But it went well, and though I had little, it was enough.**

 **But this is not why you're here! A new chapter is the reason. And the reason you shall have. Hehe. I love this word. SHALL. So cute... Okay, Lonee, SHUT UP! Let's get these nice and kind people what they put up with me for: the chapter.**

 **There was a lot of good feedback in this story and I really appreciate it :). Let's answer your REVIEWS!**

 **\- MasterK166, thank you for liking the fact that I didn't want to bore you with too 'normal' and wanted to get to the freaky part. You wanted to know who is the man, well, here he is!**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, thank you for appreciating such fact. I will try my best to keep up my work, and sure as hell will want to publish it for your delight!**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, the dream did happened, it was truly a premonition. All the kidnappings that will occur have already happened (I know it makes no sense, but it's me we're talking about) and please, enjoy this chapter!**

 **\- eroticlad11, thank you for reviewing and for liking as well! Read ahead!**

 **Anyway, I need to shut up and give you what you came here for.**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: What Is This Place?**

* * *

The girl woke up with a jump. She had had the most terrible of the dreams. She was running from the place she felt the most secure, and she was being taken away from the arms she treasured the most. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, hoping to see her bedroom. But she didn't. She let out a silent scream. She was laying on a dirty floor, and she wasn't alone. She could feel the presence of others next to her, and she had the feeling she knew the people. The light was dim, and her light colored eyes were only able to fit to it in a matter that she could only see shadows.

A screen lit up in front of them, revealing a young male. His skin was pale, and his eyes were light, with a slight shade of violet, his hair being platinum blond. He wore a sweet smile on his face, though his eyes showed his coldness towards the people there. Ahri gulped and looked around. Thanks to the new light that shone in that small room, she was able to see who was there with her. And she gasped when she saw who was. With her were her considered friends: Kali, Kyle, Amy Lin, Thomas, Katrina and her bother Adryan. She gasped and tried to crawl to her brother, who was clearly crying, but she found that the chain that was wrapped around her ankle didn't allow her to move much. So, she just stared at her brother, hoping for him to believe that she was there.

"Good morning, sunshine." the man said, his voice colder than winter, with a slight British accent. "I'm sorry for all the hostility, but I fear that my associates lack the skills of persuasion that I was graced to born with."

"Bite me, you ass!" Adryan exclaimed. 'Of course he had to say something' Ahri thought 'He's that much of a stupid person'.

"Adryan, I fervently advise you not to speak wrong with me, child, since I am the one that is holding you here." he said.

"Forgive my brother, sir..." Ahri said, in a responsible and clear tone "He has not received the same polite education that I had. Please forgive him."

"It is quite okay, dear Ahri. I understand. He has his mother flare. I forgive you, but only this time, child. I wish to start this over. I will start by introducing myself. My name is Damien Rue. It is a pleasure to finally meet you all."

"Damien..." Amy Lin tried, making her voice as clear as possible "Why are we here?"

"Why, you ask?" he said, fixing his black tie "You are here because you are the holders of the Kingdom."

"Excuse me?" Kali asked, frowning "I know I have the looks, but I ain't a prince!"

"Dear, there is not Kingdom like the one you held the key for. Your parents have been the holder of the keys. Now, the key have been passed onto you. And, you may call me envious, but I want those keys. For me. Those keys will make me the most powerful man in this world. And I'm planning on becoming that man."

"Dude, you're tripping." Katrina said "As far as I know, my parents never gave me any key!"

"They have, dear Katrina. They just hid it. And trust me, I will take that information from them." Damien told them, with a wicked smile.

"Good luck with that." Adryan said "Of what you told us, you need all of our parents. And I'm pretty sure you haven't been able to get your hands on my dad."

"Don't believe in your own words, Adryan. But if you need proof, my darling, then I shall give them to you."

Damien's face disappeared to give place to a video stream, live. In that image was shown a scene that made the kids' heart break. Every single one of their parents were there. Max was against the wall, with Susie laying on his lap, his hand caressing the dirty blond curls off her face. Skye and Kenny were wrapped around each other, and the brunette was still crying. Ray had Salima on his lap, and she was trying to get his arm to stop bleeding, but for now, all she could manage was a handful of bloody rags. Mariam had her husband on her arms, and he was sleeping soundly, his arm being bandaged up as well. Tyson had Hilary in his arms, the woman crying a river, and he was trying to calm her down. Rya, for last was against the wall, her eyes closed, and holding Kai's hand in hers, the man clutching onto his hair and trembling like a star.

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

"What did you do to them?!" Thomas called out, jumping out of his seat and trying to reach the screen.

"I proved to you." Damien said, reappearing on the screen. "Most of your parents were easy to grab, showing them a video of you in your school was enough to persuade them. But of course, the Hiwatari family was the hardest to catch. Not that I wasn't expecting any other way. Mr. Hiwatari was easy. After we caught him, all I had to do was show him a live video of you twins and your mother in the kitchen, making those delicious chocolate cookies, and a man at your door, ready to kill you, and he was done for. He loves you, you know?"

"Yeah. I know." Adryan said, lowering his head. "Your mother... She was harder. I never expected a woman like her to have so much power in her body. She alerted you to run, while she was taken. It was a wrong move. She was punished by such."

"TOUCH MY MOM AND I WILL RIP YOU APART!" Ahri shouted, surprising everyone by her sudden outburst. Damien chuckled and said "You are truly your parents' daughter, my dear Ahri. Forgive me for saying, but you have inherited your mother's beauty."

"Leave her alone, you ass!" Kali called out, pushing of his chains.

"I will, Kali. For now. I want you to sleep well, dears. Because once you wake up... You will never return home."

.~.~

Ahri woke up again. She was lying on a soft bed, made out of grass and moss. She sat up and looked around, finding no one. Remembering the words the Damien guy said, she quickly stood up and grabbed onto a tree, her legs failing her. She looked around, trying to find a face she recognized, trying to get out of the nightmare that she was currently living in. She found no one, and, with that, she started calling out their names, in the hope that someone answered back.

Which they did.

"AHRIIIIIIIIII!" a cute and high pitched voice called out. The silver-eyed girl ran in the direction of the voice, like that was what would save her. She ran and ran, her feet tripping on the wet blades of grass and small roots of the trees she was holding on to in order to try and keep her balance. She ran and ran, until her eyes found a mass of red and faded jean.

It was Thomas.

"Thomas!" she shouted, tripping and falling on her hands and knees, but still crawling her way to the scared little boy that was crying a river, his eyes red and puffy and his cheeks stained with tears. He looked up and jumped to Ahri's arms, clutching onto her hair. Her name came out of his lips like a mantra, like she was his savior.

"Thomas, it's fine." she told him, caressing his hair "Everything is going to be fine. I promise. I will protect you."

"Ahri, I'm so scared..." he whimpered "I want my mommy..."

"I will get you to your mommy. I promise. You know I never break my promises."

"I know. But I'm scared..."

"Tell you what. Be brave for me and for your mommy and daddy, and once we get out of here, you and I are going to that fair that you wanted to go since forever, okay?"

"Promise?" he asked, looking up to her with a soft smile gracing his lips. She smiled back and whispered "I promise."

He smiled and let out a cute 'YEY', letting out a cute giggle that lightened Ahri's eyes. She stood up and took his hand, and the boy stood up, immediately being picked up by Ahri, who kept him on her side, like picking up a child. She walked out of the glade, smiling when the little boy snuggled in closer to her, not realizing that a pair of baby blue watched her and Thomas carefully.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! I know it was short, it was the best I could do in order to not give you too muck information on the place where they are and the people and blah blah blah.**

 **What is going on here? Where is everyone? And to whom do the baby blue eyes belong? Stick around and find out?**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Person To Join

**Good afternoon, everyone!**

 **I know I should have posted yesterday, but I skipped! My Candy Love had me hooked and I was spamming to get more tickets for the Halloween event! I'm sawy... But now I'm here and that's all that matters! Right? Right?!**

 **Anyway, thank you for your support in the last chapter, I really appreciated it :). Let's talk about this. Today's chapter will bring a lot of nostalgia and a new child will appear in the picture! To know who is, read and find out! Also, I'm super inspired right now, so this will be posted quickly and with a shot, so forgive this hyperactive for any mistakes that you might find.**

 **REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- eroticlad11, thank you for complimenting my writing and for picking up the mystery that are the Keys. The families are indeed in trouble and I will soon show you in how much trouble they are! Read ahead and unravel the mystery yourself!**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, Sakura (Fire Cat) will be in the story, but just now as soon as you think. I know that it's weird to see Kai trembling, but it's his kids that are in danger, so I think it's understandable. And let's just face it... I love keeping you on pins and needles... (evil me :D)**

 **\- MasterK166, if you have a guess about the baby blue eyes person, then just spit it. And please don't tell me that it's the Blue Eyes White Dragon, because I will slap you in the face with a stinky fish. Anyway, more details about Damien Rue with come around shortly, and Kai wasn't easy to catch. He did run. But when he was told that his children were caught... He let himself go too.**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, about your theory for the Keys... I'm not going to tell you if you got it right or wrong, I'm just going to say that you're close. :) Also, you asked about the age of the children. I will put them bellow. Thank you for reviewing and read ahead!**

 **As a request, here are the ages of the children:**

 **Adryan: 14;  
**

 **Ahri: 14;**

 **Amy Lin: 11;**

 **Kali: 13;**

 **Katrina: 13;**

 **Kyle: 10;**

 **Thomas: 7;**

 **There you have it!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Another Person To Join The Party**

* * *

"Ahri?" Thomas called out, looking up to the girl, who was currently washing her hands on a small river that they found.

The two had come a long way together. They had moved a couple of miles from the place they were before, since Ahri's top priority was to keep the little boy safe and find shelter, food and clean water. She thanked her dad for making her go camping with the scout boys. It taught her how to survive in places like this. That, and she had seen the Hunger Games. It was rare seeing Thomas cry now, he had a new goal in his mind, which was helping Ahri find everyone and free their parents. He had his total and complete trust in that girl and, so far, she hadn't let him down.

"What is it, Thomas?"

"When are we going to lunch? I'm getting hungry already." He told her, plucking a chamomile.

"You ate two hours ago! You're hungry already? How is that possible?" she asked, turning to him.

"I don't know. But it would be worse if it was Kyle and not me." He said, smiling.

"True. That kid inherited Tyson's stomach. I swear, I don't know how can Hilary put up with two walking stomachs."

"Why do you treat Uncle Tyson and Aunt Hilary by their names?" Thomas asked, biting the petals of the flower he just harvested. "Because I am not that close to them. They are not a part of my family. I know that my mom would hit me if I said this, but it's true. I'm just not that close to them."

"Okay."

Few more minutes later, Ahri had their lunch prepared: a fish she got from the river, berries and some tubercles she got while walking around the woods. She gut the fish and roasted it with the fire Thomas helped her set up, eating the food slowly, trying to calm down her twisting stomach. Thomas had almost puked when he saw her fixed their food, but now he was eating it with a joy. Ahri, on the other hand, wasn't feeling very good. But she hid it with a smile and fed her with a fish, trying hard not to preoccupy the little boy.

"Mind if I join you?" A male voice asked. Both turned to the sound and saw a brown and blue duo colored eyes blond male.

"Kali!" Thomas exclaimed, jumping off his seat to greet the young teen. He smiled and joined them, catching Thomas in a hug.

"Hey kid. How are you doing?" he asked "Good to see 'ya, Ahri."

"Hello, Kali."

"Man, I am starving! Mind if I help myself?" he asked, sitting next to Ahri. "You can have mine." She told him, giving him the food and standing up "I'm going for a walk."

"Okay, Ahri." Thomas said, waving at her.

The girl walked away, quickly disappearing from her friends' sight. She sighed. She was so worried about her mom and dad that she couldn't blink an eye at night. She would sing Thomas into unconsciousness and then she would stand up and walk around their camp, trying to wear herself out. But she never managed to accomplish such. Her feet stumbled and she regained support on a close tree. And, when she was about to stand up, she threw up. The little piece of food she had forced herself to swallow was out, along with any other meal that she could possibly have on her stomach. Her throat burned. Her head hurt. Her body was numb, refusing to move.

"Oh god…" she whispered, sitting down. And, for a few seconds, all she saw was green, brown and an unusual shade of blue, before she passed out.

* * *

"Ahri? Ahri!"

"Ahri, c'mon! Wake up, Shady!"

SLAP!

"Oh, bitch!" Kali let out, grabbing his cheek.

"I told you to never call me that." She said, opening her eyes "What? I was just taking a nap."

"A nap? You call a nap to lying in the middle of the forest like you just passed out?" Kali asked, still rubbing his cheek.

"I choose not to answer that."

"You choose well. C'mon. Let's get you back to the camp." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. "Get your hands off me." She told him, shaking him away and standing up herself.

"No wonder everyone calls you a tight bitch…" Kali whispered, walking away with Thomas by the hand.

Ahri sighed and looked around, before following them. She was sure she had someone next to her before she passed out. She could feel the warmth of another's body next to her, and she could most certainly recall the smell. The soft and sweet smell of lavender, but with a spike of the freshness of a masculine fragrance. She remembered thinking she loved it. And, the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to smell it again. She felt a hand take hers and she looked down, seeing Thomas.

"I'm fine, Thomas. Don't worry." She lied.

"I'm not worried. I believe you if you say it. But Kali doesn't believe. And I just wanna be around you…"

"Thank you for believing me." She told him, picking him up and kissing his forehead, walking after Kali with the little boy in her arms.

"Sing to me." Thomas asked, looking up to the girl that was still finishing the little food she had put in her plate.

"Let me just finish, okay?" she told him. Turning to Kali, she said "Tomorrow we leave and we go North. I think it's the only way we can go."

"Which way is north?" he asked back. She pointed to the stream that ran down the ground and said "That water comes from the north. We follow the stream, we go north. Get some sleep."

"Okay." He accepted, standing up and walking to a comfortable piece of grass, where he took off his jacket and made it his pillow, turning his back to the two.

Ahri told Thomas to go wash his face and mouth while she finished her food. The boy did so and, when he returned, it was already dark and the fire was the only source of light and warmth that they had. She placed down her things close to the fire and told Thomas to join her. It wouldn't be the first nor the last time that she allowed the little boy to sleep with her, because she knew that, even though he tried to stay strong, he would cry every night. He was scared. And so was she. And the girl could have sworn she had just heard Kali muffle a cry. She was the cold-hearted one. She could hide and push down her feelings. Once, her mom had told her she would do a great cop. Or a firefighter. Whatever she wanted to be, she could. Ahri had that power.

"Ahri? Sing for me." Thomas asked again. The girl smiled and started, her voice soft and caring, humming the lyrics to soften them to the kid's ears.

 _What sober couldn't say_  
 _Couldn't break thru_  
 _Under the influence of you_  
 _Incoherent, truth serum_  
 _Just enough to make me bullet proof_  
 _I'm so over this love gone violent_  
 _I'm drunk and brave enough to say_  
 _What sober couldn't say_

Thomas's calm breathing filled the air, mixing with Kali's one and the burning crisps of the fire. She stared at it for a while. The way the flames danced, in an almost rhythmic way. The way they swayed, like a leaf on the wind. Like a water lily with the waves. She smiled. She loved the fire. It gave her the warmth she lacked of. It showed her the wildness she kept in closure. It showed her the freedom she desired. She lied down and looked up to the sky, snuggling Thomas closer to her, smiling softly when he purred and sighed. She eventually closed her eyes, sleeping a dreamless night, one of the first she had since she gotten here.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! Review, if you may and I will await you in the next chapter! Love you all and PEACE OUT!  
**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Everything Is Dark

**Hey there!**

 **Okay, this was due to Saturday, but... You know what, I'm not even going to apologize. I had some things to do, I spent the entire day on the damned TV show and the other day on the bed, so F it. I ain't gonna apologize. There.**

 **I got mad.**

 **Anyway, this is a brand new day and this is a brand new chapter! A little background and a little more information before I turn into the actual bitch that I always am. Please enjoy!**

 **Now for real... I hope you enjoy. REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- eroticlad11, oh, darling, don't worry about the fangirl, everyone has one within! Thank you for enjoying and read ahead!**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, thank you for your amazing and never ending feedback, I really apreciate it :) Ahri is actually one of the easiest characters for me to write about. The hardest one is Katrina, I must admit. Ahri is like the outcast we all learn to love and respect, even if she starts from nothing. Her background and relationship with her brother will be explained soon, so stick around!**

 **\- MasterK166, thank you for your response, I really apreciate it :) the slap scene was something that I wanted to include, since Ahri hates to be called 'Shady' and Kali is the one that teases her the most about it.**

 **That should be it. Love you all and read ahead!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Everything Is Dark**

* * *

Light and firm footsteps echoed through the room, making everyone stand awake. Twelve pairs of eyes opened to glare at the person that walked in. He was a slim tall young male, with a noble port and an academic and proud mien. He walked to the people, staying far enough for them not to touch him, and spoke, his voice colder than winter.

"Good morning, bladers."

"Get the fuck out, you asshole." A voice said, clearly belonging to Tyson.

"Mr. Granger, be polite. Hasn't your mother taught you to not speak wrong with other people?"

"Dude, if you're going to torture us, might as well do it. Because there will be only two ways out of here." Ozuma said.

"Oh, is that so? What are those, might you tell me?" the man asked.

"First, you torture us and kill us." Kai told him, raising an empty stare at him "Second, we set free, and you die. And trust me… You don't wanna die by my hands."

"Mr. Hiwatari. You are finally speaking. How was the trip back from Russia?"

"Shut the fuck up, Rue, before I make you swallow your own heart." Kai told him, pulling the chains that kept him locked. The man, Damien Rue, chuckled and said:

"I would love to see that, Mr. Hiwatari. And I know what you would love to see as well. Your children. You see, I'm feeling rather benevolent today. So, that being said, I will let you see your children today. Also, there will be someone joining you today! He has been on the run, but his son is already in that forest. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your old teammate, Nick."

A big muscled man walked inside the dark room and shoved someone inside. Once the light became clearer, it was possible to see the man's features. He was tall, muscled and tanned, with spiky tawny brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had clearly put up a fight, since his once handsome face was bruised, with cuts and a few black spots, and his clothes were ripped, his once long sleeved white shirt was bloody and ripped, the sleeves being now short; his jeans were also bloodied, but the rips belonged there. For last, the sneakers were in no better shape, all bloody and dirty, like he had been running in the rain.

"NICK!" Mariam exclaimed, launching herself to him, catching his head before it hit the ground.

"I will leave you with your friend and your children, my fellow holders. Enjoy your remaining time."

"Ugh… It feels like I've been hit by a train…" Nick spoke, his voice hoarse and rough. He had changed a lot.

"Nick… Are you okay?" Mariam asked, feeling the tears coming to her eyes. "Mariam… What's up with that, girl?" he asked, cleaning her tears "Your husband is gonna get jealous if he sees you crying over me."

"Nick…" she whispered, smiling.

"Oh, wow, everyone is here." He said, looking up "Hey, guys! It's been forever. We have a lot to catch up."

"Indeed we do…" Rya said, smiling to him.

* * *

"So, what exactly have you been doing all this time?" Salima asked, watching Rya bandage him up with straps she ripped of his shirt. "The shit a person like me is supposed to do. Partying, getting laid, waking up with a hangover, drink coffee, go to work and partying again."

"Still the same Nick…" Hilary let out, smiling. "Yeah…" he said "Always the same person. Until you find out that you got a girl pregnant."

"What did you do?" Susie asked. "What a man should always do. I apologized and I stood by her. That night with her was a mistake. She was just a shy girl hoping for some good time with her friends. And I ruined that night for her. When she told me that, I was shocked. I wanted to back down but… Then I remembered you. You girls always told me to make a man out of myself. And I did. Nine months later, she had our baby and I was head over heels for her. I fell I love with a one-night stand."

"Oh, Nick..." Mariam whispered, caressing his hair. "What happened after?"

"I..." he started, but stopped himself, and swallowed hard, before looking away and saying "I'd rather not talk about it. Okay?"

"Okay, Nick." Rya said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Damien's voice echoed once more, letting them know that the show was about to begin and a light flashed on the room, showing them in a big screen, such screen filled with small life streams, eight in total. They were lined on the big screen and each of them showed a different thing.

The first one showed Thomas eating a handful of berries, and his hair being caressed by someone. The second one showed Kali, smiling and caressing a handful of hair, immediately being connected to Thomas. The third one showed Amy Lin, the redhead being washing her hands on the river, talking to someone at the same time. The fourth one showed Kyle, eating as well, and talking with his mouth full, but didn't take long before a hand reached behind him and slapped him in the back of his neck, making him spit out his food.

On another screen, the fifth one, showed that the author of such was Katrina, her long black hair being tied in a high ponytail. Adryan, on the sixth, was on top of a tree, trying to grab an apple, but his arms were too short to reach it. So, Katrina grabbed a stone and threw it to the tree, barely missing Adryan's head, and hit the branch, making the apple fall on her hand. He yelled at her, but se only laughed. They saw Thomas turn around and jump of his seat, to greet someone and on the seventh screen, they saw Ahri, walking to them with a handful of fruits and berries, as well as two rabbits.

"How in the hell did Ahri caught the damned rabbits? I never taught her how to hunt. Kai, did you?" Rya asked, turning to her husband.

"No. I didn't." he frowned. Meanwhile, the girl was setting the food down, packing some of it inside her black backpack. On the eighth screen, however, it showed nothing. The forest was just like it should be and, ruling out the rustling of the leaves and bushes, there was nothing wrong with it. And yet, if there was a screen there, there should be someone to look at.

"Noah..." Nick let out, gulping.

"Who's Noah?" Skye asked, looking at him. "Huh... No one..."

"It's your kid, isn't it?" Mariam asked. He nodded and looked away, sighing.

Meanwhile with the kids, Katrina and Kyle were arguing about his eating habits, while Adryan watched them, amused. Those two were always bickering and calling each other out, no matter the subject. Amy Lin was getting their things together, but always kept an eye on the others, just to make sure they didn't sliced each other's throats. Adryan seemed to have everything under control, though. He got up and walked to her, flickering his hair and smiling. The girl felt her face heat up and looked away, focusing on what she was doing.

"I never get tired of seeing those two argue. Do you?" his voice asked, sounding so close to her.

"It gets tiresome after the twentieth time." She responded "I don't know how didn't they killed themselves when was just the two of them."

"Me either, but that is one of the mysteries of life, right?"

"I guess…" she said, picking up a candy wrapper and placing it in her pocket. "Is everything okay, Amy?"

"I miss my parents, that's all. And I'm worried about what will we do if we never get out of here."

"Let's focus on finding the others and then we come up with a plan. Any idea what Mr. Douche meant by 'the keys'?"

"No clue. Mama never told me a thing." Amy Lin answered, sighing "Adryan? Do you really think you and Miley are for real?"

"Miley?" Adryan asked, suddenly remembering his own girlfriend. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, saying "To be honest, I totally forgot about her. I mean, with all the things going on here, I really don't have much to think except survival and my parents. But why do you ask that?"

"I just…" she blushed "I heard rumors that she was trying to hook up with another guy and I thought you guys broke up and I was super happy, but when I saw her kissing you, I realized you were still together. My point is… I don't think she's the kind of woman that you wanna spend the rest of your life with…"

"I don't think that either, but I gonna work with what I have. And I still like her a little, so why break up? One question, though. Why were you super happy when you thought that me and Miley broke up?" he asked, smirking when the redhead started stammering.

"I… I mean, I didn't really think that! I mean, I guess I could never know! I only meant that I want you to be happy and not being with someone that doesn't like you! Not that I'm saying that Miley doesn't like you, who am I to know that! I am just stating that I really want you to be happy and… I…" she tried. Eventually she sighed and admitted "You know what? I like you. I do. And I think that Miley doesn't deserve you. There. I'm going to shut up now."

"Amy…" Adryan called, grabbing her chin "You look adorable when you're embarrassed."

"T-thank you…" she said looking away.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Thomas asked.

"For the twelfth time, Thomas, no!" Kali sighed.

The trio had been climbing the mountain in hopes that they would find the rest of the group before night. They had been walking for several hours now, taking breaks every fifteen minutes to rest. Kali was ahead of the group, Thomas followed behind him and in last was Ahri. The girl was the one that commanded the walk and yet, she choose to stay in the end of the line, so that the two males couldn't see the several times she tripped out of fragility.

"Just keep walking, Thomas." Ahri told him. "We'll be resting soon."

"Okay!" he exclaimed, beginning to sing a joyful song. Kali groaned and covered his ears, but Ahri allowed a smile to grace her tired features. The innocence of that boy was a light for her world.

"Ahri, I see something." Kali said, interrupting the boy. "What is it?"

"A campfire. That can only mean one thing: the others are near."

"But why were they left almost at the top of the mountain and we were on the bottom?" she asked, frowning. "Maybe to separate us.." Kali suggested "Hey Thomas! I think Kyle and the others are near. Wanna call out for them?"

"Yes! KYLE! KATRINA! AMY LIN! ADRYAN!" the little boy shouted at the top of his lungs, echoing in the forest.

"Again." Kali said, and the brunet proceeded. It wasn't long before they received shouts back, and started running towards the sound of their voices, relieved that they were all alive.

The shadows near the horizon became more defined and soon shaped into humans. Then, the colors came. Amy Lin's bright hair, Adryan's eyes and Katrina's clothes. Then the features. And finally, the touches. Amy Lin and Kyle ran to Thomas, kneeling in front of him. Katrina ran to Kali's waiting arms, surprising the boy. And Adryan didn't hold himself when he crushed his sister into a tight embrace. Shouts of joy and relief filled the air, lifting the tense and worried atmosphere. The group was back together, and nothing else mattered.

"I was so worried! Thomas, are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Amy Lin! Ahri took a good care of me."

"Next time you disappear on me, I'm going to hunt down your sorry ass and kick it, understand me?!"

"Katrina, you can just say that you missed me!" Kali exclaimed, dodging a slap from the girl, whom was blushing brightly.

"Ahri, I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Do you feel tired?"

"No, but I will die if you don't let me go!" the girl said, pushing her brother away. "I'm fine."

"I missed you…" he declared.

"Go say that to Miley, Adryan." Ahri whispered, crossing her arms.

"Ahri-"

But he never got to finish that. Instead screams were heard, shouts were let out and names were called. They could see nothing, but they knew something was wrong. Because it got hard to breathe. It got cold and it got harsh, the warmth of the land no longer reachable. The touches of another left, and more screams were heard. One of them, and perhaps the most powerful one, was Ahri's, followed immediately by her brother's one. Because they knew something was wrong. And because the soft warmth of Ahri's hand on Adryan's one disappeared.

"AHRI!"

"ADRYAN‼"

And everything went dark.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaand the bitch is back.** **You knew something like this was going to happen, just admit it.**

 **I'm so evil.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Thank You

**Good morning! (9:30am)**

 **What is up?** **Probaly the ceiling or the sky or even the clouds, if there is as much cloudy as here... And the sun is hiding, maybe because he's scared of us, due to all the pain and suffering we're bringing to this world. Not that I'm saying that each and every single one of us is guilty, but we are in the society, and it's the society's fault, so it's still our fault to begin with. Because we're not good at begin good to each other, we choose war over friendship and peace...**

 **Okay, we're off to a very good strat, without a doubt. Let's try this again, shall we?**

 **I am in no decent mood today. Why? You have guessed it. The sugar. Once again, the curse of the holy yet devilish sugar has fallen on me and I suffered a fatality. I fear that such state will not be healed, at least not for a long time, since I fear that I may fall deeper into this curse andWHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!**

 **Jeez, let's just get the credits rolling.**

 **Today we have a very good chapter and I hope that you all like it! I'm not going to spoil anything, you know that that isn't me. But by the way, has anyone started to see the new Da Vinci Demons season? Where can I see it? I can't find any decent website!**

 **Anyway, REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- eroticlad11, it's true, a cliffhanger. Let's see if this works in order to remove that cliff!**

 **\- MasterK166, thanky uo for being here, even though I'm still pissed at you. It's never going to end. The boy with baby blue eyes hasn't showed up yet, but he will, soon. Pinky promise!**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, I love you too, girl! I don't know how many times I've said this, but it's still true! Thank you for loving my evil side as well, you're one of the few ;). What will the bladers do, huh? I have no idea. Still trying to find that out. But stick around and be sure that will be epic!**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, it's true, Mariam and Nick being friends it's strange. It's safe to say that having kids changes a person, and I'm the one to say that. Not that I have a kid, but I have a little sister, and I know what that feels like. Katrina is a mess up girl, it's complicated to writer about her. I had this time that I rewrote her lines 5 times! Adryan and Ahri are real brother and sister, real twins, btu their relationship is strange and you'll figure out why in this chapter! Read ahead!**

 **Thank you for reviewing and go ahead!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Thank You**

* * *

"Is everyone okay?"

That was the only question that filled the air. After the smoke dissipated and the dark disappeared, they noticed that everyone was there. Except Ahri. When they realized that, the only thing they saw was Adryan taking off, yelling at the top of his lungs and running towards the depths of the forest, chasing something that he could no longer see. It took every single one of them to catch the boy and bring him back to the camp, since he struggled with everything within him to go back to the forest and find his twin sister.

They were currently sitting in the small glade where they had set up camp, dispersed and sad. Thomas weeping could no longer be put up with so the others just let him be, curled up and near the soft flames that burned in the bonfire. Kyle was sitting next to him, but wasn't trying to comfort him. He gave up trying after ten straight minutes of tears. The rest wasn't talking; they were all quiet and sulking, trying to understand the reason behind the 'kidnapping'.

"Hey."

Kali looked up and saw Katrina, with a soft smile, and replied "Hey."

"Can I sit?" she asked. The blond motioned her to take a seat and so did the girl, staring at the horizon.

"So… What brings you here?" Kali asked.

"You were with Ahri before she disappeared, weren't you?"

"Yeah. So…?"

"I was just wondering… Why her? I mean sure, she's the daughter of one of the most wealthy man in Russia, and sure, the daughter of the most powerful woman in America, but why take only her? Why not take both Ahri and Adryan?" Katrina asked, sighing.

"Not that I can possibly understand the mind of a kidnapper, but maybe Ahri is more special. Don't ask me why. I continue to think that she's the most tight up bitch I've ever met, but still! She's done everything in her power to keep Thomas safe and I respect her for that. I just don't understand her."

"No one does. Not even Adryan. What I don't get is this… Those two were the most tight kids I've ever met, even for twins. Why change once we entered middle school? I mean… It makes no sense. If I didn't know better… They weren't even siblings at all."

"I don't know what happened between those two. Adryan never told me, and I'm his best friend. Ahri is just a loner. With an explosive personality."

"Yeah…" Katrina let out "I missed you."

"Going soft on me now, Kat?" Kali teased.

"Shut up." She told him, blushing slightly. "I'm just saying… I missed your stupidity."

"You had Kyle." He stated. "Kyle is THE dumbest person I've ever met! Even my dog is smarter than him, and that guy, every time he sees a mirror, he runs against it!" Katrina exclaimed "You're different. Your stupidity is… Cute."

"Aw, thank you! Nice to know you find me cute."

"Shut up…" she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder. He smiled and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers.

Further ahead, Adryan was throwing rocks at the lake. His mind deep in thought, his eyes red from crying, his knees pressed against his chest and one arm surrounding them. The other one kept grabbing small rocks and throwing them at the small lake, watching the water ripple. His gaze watched the waves decreasing their size until they were non-existent, and then, he threw another rock. He didn't allow the water to be at peace. Not when he was so troubled.

"Adryan."

"Leave me alone." He quickly said, not bothering to look up and see the person that talked to him.

"I'm not going to do that."

"Piss off." He affirmed, closing his eyes and hiding his face. He heard a sigh and felt someone sit next to him, quietly gazing the lake.

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Adryan's fingers were itchy, the boy wanting to push away the person that invaded his personal space. It's not that he was a loner… He just wanted to be left alone. But apparently, someone didn't want that. After a few minutes, he allowed himself to peek at the other person, to learn his identity and was surprised when he saw that it was no other than Amy Lin, sitting next to him. Her wavy hair, being caressed by the soft breeze. Her eyes, shining with the rays of sun. The small smile that graced her features, making Adryan sigh.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, after five minutes of silence.

"I came to check on you. You seemed lonely."

"I wanna be lonely."

"I know. But I'm here, if you want to talk." She told him, never gazing him back.

Once more, silence fell on them. The leaves spun around with the same breeze that caressed their hair, playing with the grass and the small flowers. The water wasn't yet calm, Adryan was still throwing rocks at it, but the ripples were eased, not as much constant. The boy could hear the calm breath next to him, and it caused him envy, because he wanted to be calm too. But he couldn't. His parents were gone, taken away from him, and now, Ahri has joined that group. She too was taken away from him, and there was nothing that he could do. He was angry at the people who took his family away but mostly, he was mad at himself, for not being able to protect them.

"Why couldn't I protect them?" he asked out loud, knowing that Amy Lin had heard him. "I'm not strong enough to protect my own family. I'm not worth the love they give me…"

"You are indeed worth of it." She answered.

"How can you possibly say that?!" he asked, turning to her "I failed them! I failed my own family! I had my sister in my arms, and she was taken away from me, Amy! I had her, and they took her away! How can you possibly say that I'm worthy of them?!"

"Because you're worrying about them." She told him, gazing him back "Because here you are, sulking for them. Rethinking every single thing that you did to them, wondering if you could do it better. Wondering if there was ever a way to appraise them. To have them know what they mean to you. To have them know that you love them."

"And that is supposed to make everything right? It's supposed to bring my sister back? My parents back? To have our life back?"

"No. Just the idea isn't enough. But it's the idea that will bring them back." She affirmed.

"How is that even possible?" he asked her. She smiled and explained "Because it's the idea that it's going to pull you up and push you forward, making you wanting more. It's the idea that will keep you on watch, on guard, until it actually comes true. It's the idea that it's going to give you motivation to get up and save them."

Adryan felt the tears running down his cheeks again but this time he didn't stop them. Because Amy Lin was right. And he knew that. And he wanted to crawl inside a hole for allowing this girl to see his weak side, to see him cry, but he couldn't. Because, once Amy Lin saw his tears, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. His arms felt limp and yet, he found the strength to wrap them around her waist. To pull her against himself. To rest his head against her shoulder and cry. Her grip on him increased when she felt the hot tears wetting her shirt and she placed her knees on the floor, in order to balance their height difference, making Adryan tighten his arms around her.

"We're not the same brothers we used to be." He told her.

They were currently watching the sunset. The pink clouds reminded Amy Lin of her favorite food, cotton candy, and the purple sky reminded Adryan of the bracelet he had gave his sister for her birthday. He was currently lying down, his head resting on Amy Lin's lap, and her hand caressed his copper locks, soothing the boy. His eyes rested on the horizon, but his mind was somewhere else, with his parents and his sister. He felt a lot calmer, thanks to all the things he got out from his chest.

"I know that" she told him "but why do you say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"What changed?"

"I grew up. And became a shitty brother." He confessed "I know I sometimes say that I don't know why Ahri isn't the same sister anymore, but I do. And it's all on me."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, playing with a spiky lock.

"Because. There were many times. Ahri didn't lose her trust on me just because of one time. I pulled a lot of shit around her and she got tired. You know that Miley is a bully, right?"

"Of course." She told him.

"Well... She had her eyes on me the second I entered that damned school. But she didn't know that Ahri was my sister because well… We don't look alike. So she started bullying Ahri. Pushing her around, calling her names, stealing her lunch money, and all of that. One time, I was going out with Ahri and Miley showed up. She asked me what was Ahri doing with me and I lied. I told her that Ahri was just leaving. That was the first time. Soon, she realized that I valued my relationship with Miley more than our brotherhood. And she slowly started to give up on me. I wouldn't stand up for her when Miley decided to have fun. I wouldn't face her directly, I would help her in the dark and I just simply left her alone. The last drop was when she called me, telling her that Miley and her buddies were about to kick her ass and I did nothing."

"You do realize that you chose a school crush over the person that is supposed to stand by your side for your entire life, right?"

"Yes. Go ahead and call me out. Go ahead and yell at me." He said, closing his eyes.

"Why would I yell at you?" she asked, surprising him. He looked up to see the girl gazing the sun, her skin glowing and her eyes shining like a thousand stars.

"What?" his breath got stuck in his throat, thunderstruck by the beauty in front of him.

"You seem pretty regretted by your own actions. The very fact that you remember each and every single time that you hurt your sister is enough for her to consider forgiving you. It's true, you kept doing it and hurting her even more, but it's also true what they say about you only know you want something when you realize you lost it. You still have a chance for redemption, Adryan. All you have to do is apologize and make sure you don't do it again."

"She will never accept it." He told her.

"No, she won't. Not at first. But when she sees that you cut all the links between you and the people who bully her and acknowledge that you stand up for her, she will start to forgive you. I guarantee you." She declared, looking down at him and smiling.

Adryan felt like crying again. He felt like hugging again. But he didn't. Because the strongest emotion that was overpowering him was love. This girl was giving him a hand. A hand that he didn't deserve. A hand that he wanted, but couldn't let himself to take, because of his sins. But he did anyway, smiling back to her. Her eyes sparkled when he allowed her words to sulk in, and her hand caressed his face, gazing him lovingly. He felt her heartbeat in her wrist and noted that it was fast, but so was his. For her. For the truth she had unraveled. For the truth she showed him.

"Thank you…"

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand there it is! Ahri and Adryan were revealed! Can the boy make up for his sister and become a decent brother again? Or will he fail to those conditions and forever ruin the friendship between them?**

 **Also, what about Adryan and Amy Lin? Will they hook up or just remain friends? Leave your opinion below by using the review button! Love you all!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Noah

**Hi there, people! How are you all doing?!**

 **I hope you're all good and happy because I would be very much sad if I find out you aren't!**

 **Anyway, we have a new chapter here. And since there is a certain person that just keeps bugging me about who the hell is the person with blue eyes, I'm going to tell you in this chapter! Stick around to find out! Today is a good day because I'm happy and it's NOT because of the sugar! ^.^ Though my humor is about to be lowered because I am about to be forced to socialize.  
**

 **But that's not the point. REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, thank you for enjoying it. It seems that we have a shipper here! AdryanxAmy Lin! Okay, doll, I'll see what I can do. About Adryan making up to Ahri, I can already comfirm that something is going to happen, but not going to tell you what! If you so much desired for thenext chapter, then read ahead!**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, hi there! We're back to Katrina. She is indeed a cold but very much sensitive person. Kali and her could surely be together, let's see if that happens. Let me see if I understand... You don't like Amy Lin because she's too nice? I understand your point, I do. I guess I just made her too much alike her father... Anyway, I'm glad you liked it and read ahead!**

 **\- MasterK166, I can see where you're going with it. And here is the chapter you waited for so long! Go ahead and read!**

 **eroticlad11 isn't here today because he had several delays. I have talked to him and I understand your reasons, darling so come when you are available!**

 **And seriously?! I put ONE nice scene and everyone is already SHIPPING them?! Geez, I never thought that you were like me! hahaha love you all!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Noah.  
**

* * *

The sound of water flooding, crashing against the hard stones, woke her up. The sun peeked through the fends of the stones and played with her silvery locks, shining in her closed eyes. She tried to move, her eyes still closed. Toes, check. Feet and legs, check. Torso and arms, check. Fingers, check. Head, check. So she rose her hand to her eyes and rubbed them, showing the sun the color it wanted to see. The girl looked around. She was currently on a cave, the sun shining through the entrance, and giving the place a healthy and beautiful view where once was the dark.

She sat up and cracked her knuckles. It was her morning ritual. After snapping her ankles as well when she gave her first attempt to stand up, she looked down at herself. She was still wearing the same dark skinny jeans and her sneakers, but covering her shirt was a black large sweater, with the Linkin Park logo on the front. She smiled and tugged the sleeves enough to give her room to free her hands. She saw her jacket, ruined and thrown to a corner. She went to it and grabbed it, before wrapping it around her hips and walking around, trying to figure out how did she get there.

Until she heard his voice.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

She turned around so fast it made her stumble. Every single nerve on her body was standing, prepared to attack at minimal threat. But she froze. Because, along with that deep husky voice was a breathtaking face, tanned skin and soft smile, accompanied with a pair of baby blue eyes. He wore a black tank top, skinny jeans and a pair of black Jordan. He walked slowly to her, holding a thorny branch full of blueberries. He came close to her and, when he was towering her, his hand rested on her forehead, watching her carefully, examining her features.

"Ahri? Is everything okay?"

"It's you."

"Me? I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"You. The smell of lavender. The baby blue eyes. It's you. You're the one that has been there. You're the one that helped me."

"Oh. That!" he chuckled, stepping back and placing the branch on the floor "Yeah, it was me."

"Why? You don't even know me." she told him, watching the way he moved around the cave, his feet almost dancing.

"I know that you care for others more than you care for yourself." he told her, walking to the girl "I know that you keep sacrificing your own skin to protect that little boy. I know that you keep yourself from eating so that he doesn't starve. I know that, even if you don't want, you still cry over your parents. And I know, as well as you do, that you're sick."

"How do you..." she tried, but his gaze told her everything. He knew... Because he had been there. So, instead, she asked him something else "How do you know my name?"

"When everyone got together and the smoke came, I heard the boy with copper hair yell out for you. And the little boy too. He's always calling out for you."

"What about you? What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Noah. It's a pleasure, Ahri."

* * *

"Tell me how you got here." He said "Where were you when they took you?"

"Well… I was at home. I had just come from school and that place was a mess. I heard my mom yell to me to get Adryan and run. I did. And when I got to the porch, I just couldn't move. The man in front of us called out for two steroid typos and they grabbed us and put us on a van. At the first curve, I knocked my head and passed out."

"Oh…" Noah let out, looking down to the berries he was catching "I'm sorry."

"How about you?" Ahri asked. She tried so sound uninterested but the truth was, that boy intrigued her. And she wanted to know more.

"Me? Well… I was in the block. I couldn't do much but school and house, house and school. I was with my homeys and shots were fired. Everyone busted out of there running, including me. Someone grabbed me and pulled me inside a car. At first I thought it was Mace, my best friend, so I didn't fight. When they put a rag on my mouth, there I fought. Couldn't do much, though. I wasn't there with you all when Damien gave that interview because I was in the background. I met him personally."

"Why?" she asked, turning to him. He smiled and lifted his jeans, showing her his left ankle. "You see these lighter markings? Electronic bracelet. That is why I was with him. So that he could cut it off."

"Why do you have an electronic bracelet?" Ahri asked, walking to him.

"I did some bad stuff in the eyes of the criminal justice system, dear Ahri. And they busted me for doing so." He explained, placing the berries on an improvised bag and standing up.

"Were they bad at the eyes of the society?" she tried again. He walked to her and cupped her nape, pulling her closer, saying "No. They weren't."

"Then why were you busted in the first place?" she asked back, drawing a smile from his face. He leaned in and kissed her nose, whispering "You are the best person I've ever met…"

"I have to disagree with you..." she murmured back, blushing at his proximity.

"No... You can't..." he smiled, before pulling away. Taking her hand in his, he asked "Shall we get going to find everyone else and get the hell out of this place?"

Ahri only nodded before taking a step towards him, grasping his hand on hers and walking away with him, appreciating when he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

* * *

Damien Rue opened a darkened wooden door and closed it behind himself, walking in slow but large steps to his large wooden desk. Sitting on the large blood red velvet armchair, he placed in legs over the glass top of the desk, reclining the chair. Looking up to the white ceiling, the man sighed. He eased his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his white shirt, allowing his light violet eyes to close while a hand ran over his platinum blond hair.

He found odd the reactions of the parents and the children. He was doing that for their sake. Of course, for his self-benefit, but for their sake! If he hadn't done a thing, they might lose the power they hold and then it would be bad. He was a man with means and knowledge, something that neither of them half. His culprits were smart to know that his plan was good, but not good enough to come up with something as extraordinary as he did. He was a genius, so had said the man that raised him, and he was wicked.

Damien thought back on how he had gotten them there in the first place. The firsts had been Ray and Salima. The two were in a trip in China to visit their friends. Amy Lin had stayed back with Tyson and Hilary, and the two had gone to enjoy their alone time together. When they went to take a walk in the forest, Damien saw there his opportunity. Asking one or two thugs to pick them up, he easily shoved them inside his helicopter and took off.

The following ones were Ozuma and Mariam. They were in a second honeymoon. Katrina was left with Max and Susie. Mariam had gone out to get some fresh air and left Ozuma sleeping. She fought, but the blond quickly dominated her. Damien chuckled. He could still remember the pained and helpless expression that Ozuma showed when he came out to look for his wife. And then he took both. Kenny and Skye were next. Those were easy. All he had to do was show them a video of Thomas saying goodbye to Ahri and go to his school and the couple came with him with no objections. It was sort of boring, and that was why he decided to aim for Hilary and Tyson.

Those two put up a fight. When Hilary received him in her house and found out they were going to be threatened, she got scared of the thugs but stood up for herself, being able to call her husband Tyson, whom was still at work, and have him listen to the whole thing. The second Tyson heard her scream, he was pushing his black '67 Pontiac GTO to the limit in order to get to her side. Tyson was able to punch him, and gave him a black eye, but they were held captive anyway. The followings were the last ones, the Hiwatari family. And we all know how **_that_** turned out.

The kids were easy. All taken on the same day, differently, of course. Katrina was picked up from the bus stop. Amy Lin and Thomas were taken while taking a shortcut home. Kyle was grabbed in a public bathroom, leaving behind his backpack, something that Damien hurried to retrieve. The other three were easy, even thought that the Hiwatari twins tried to run away.

Turning his screen on, he watched the teens. Adryan was being helped by Kali to catch food while Katrina and Amy Lin started a fire; luckily, both girls had experience in camping. Kyle sat under the shade of a tree and Thomas drew images on the dirty shore of the small river. As to the other two, they were hunting. Noah was trying to grab a rabbit and Ahri laughed every time he failed on such job. The two joked around and when Ahri managed to catch a rabbit that fell on one of the traps that Noah taught her how to make, she laughed even harder.

Damien's gaze rested on the light haired princess. That girl… that was special, alright. She was beautiful, she was calm, she was sweet, she was pure, but in her heart resided her father's darkness. Her **darkness**. Her darkness was the reason why he wanted her in the first place. She was just like him. She needed to be taught to shape that darkness, use it, even. Like he was taught. He wanted to shape her like he had been shaped, he wanted to touch her like he had been touched. He wanted to perverse her like he had been perverted.

"You can't even catch one and you expect me to share mine with you?!" Ahri asked.

"You caught it because of what I taught you!" Noah argued.

The two were walking down the hill on the direction of their camping spot. Since Noah failed to catch a rabbit, he suggested that Ahri could share hers with him. And that was what led them to the current argument. Noah had a good point, but Ahri being the stubborn girl she was, refused to accept his point of view. Which was frustrating. Very much. But Noah could cope with it, he actually accepted it with a smile on his face. What irritated Ahri to the core, because she didn't understand how could someone put up with her.

"You know what? I came to a conclusion." She told him.

"Oh yeah? Which one?" he asked.

"You're an idiot if you think I'ma share my food with you."

"Then let me be an idiot. But a satisfied idiot." He told her, grinning down at her.

Ahri fumbled and pushed him away, tripping on the process. That only led her to stumble and fall, grabbing on to the closest thing and rolling down the hill. One spin at the time, she felt her body going numb with every bump she hit. But somehow, she didn't hit her head. When she felt herself stopping, she tried to peek up and gasped at the sight. Under her laid no other than Noah, with his eyes closed and lips parted, his arms pressing her against himself. She now understood why she didn't hit her head. Noah kept her safe. She blushed watched him, whispering his name.

"Noah…"

"Did we stop?" he asked, his voice low.

He looked down to her and watched her carefully. Her parted lips, her flustered face, her glowing eyes. Her long hair, cascading down her shoulders. Her smooth skin, light as pearls, soft as silk. Her small hands, her thin fingers, clutching onto his shirt. The soft outline of her breasts, visible through his shirt… wait, what?! He looked back into her light eyes, watching them tremble. Her face, so innocent. Those lips, so kissable and virgin. But he held himself. Grinning down at her, he turned them around, in a way that it was Ahri the one under him.

"Hi there." He said.

"Noah… What are you doing?" she asked, gulping.

"Shawty, what do you think?" he asked, leaning in. Her eyes flew from his gaze to his lips, but he ignored. The last thing he needed was the confirmation to his desires.

"What does shawty mean?" she asked.

"It means beautiful, kitten, foxy, babe."

"I'm no shawty."

"Yeah you are…" he whispered, their faces inches apart. "You're my shawty."

"Noah…" she tried, but he got up and gave out his hand, grinning down to her "What 'chu waiting for, shawty? That rabbit ain't gon' cook itself."

The girl shook her head, got up easily and walked to him, being careful where she placed her feet. Noah was quiet for once, and so was she, until she coughed. Raising her hand to stop it, she gasped when she saw it: the hand that she used to protect her mouth was covered in blood. She gulped and Noah frowned. His hand took hers and washed it quickly.

"We need to find that bastard and get the hell out of here." He said.

* * *

 **A/N: 0.o Ahri is super sick! And what's up with Rue and his sickness?! And will Noah and Ahri do something about it? See you next week with another chapter!  
**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Trying To Escape

**Hey there everybody!**

 **Oh... :( I was trying to impersonate Dr. Nick from the Simpsons, but I failed. I HAVE FAILED MY IMPERSONATION! And yes, I am under the influence of sugar, as you probably realized it by now. Mikaela gave up on me, she says I'm not even worth the shot and she called me 'helpless' and 'tupoy', whatever that means... So, yeah... Let's get this started. Wait, not yet. Because I wanna tell you that I really like you, just as much as I like chocolate cake and I LOOOOOOVE chocolate cake and I-OKAY, Lonee, STOP!  
**

 **Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I appreciate all the feedback, even though it's few, but enough... :)**

 **Let's answer these reviews...**

 **\- MasterK166, first of all, the name of the kid is Noah, not Nick... You're confusing him with his dad... Anyway, you too are shipping them, boy? Good to know. Read ahead!**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, I'm glad you like the pairing I let out :D Ahri is sick indeed and it's only up to the time and her system to make sure she doesn't perish. And I KNOW that I keep you on pins and needles, I'm that much of a meanie.**

 **\- eroticlad11, thank you for your review and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, it's a little weird that you like the bad guy from this story, but who am I to point fingers? I'm in love with Zeref and he's the biggest enemy in Fairy Tail! About the last part of your review... Are you a mind-reader? Or you only can read mine? Because if you can... I'm sorry about the trauma... hehe. You'll know what I mean when you read the chapter.**

 **Nothing else to say except that Mikalea just busted inside my room and she's begging for my help, so I gotta go!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Trying To Escape.  
**

* * *

The dim light allowed them to see the outlines of their friends, but wasn't strong enough to visualize every traces of their strained faces. Clothes dirty with sweat, dirt and blood, minds filled with the most terrifying scenarios. Hands shaking with worry, bodies limp with fatigue. There weren't many the ones that actually stood awake. Kai and Ozuma were part of that tiny group, followed by Nick. Rya allowed herself to lay in Kai's arms, not completely asleep, but not fully awake either. Skye and Susie were the ones deeply asleep, their tiredness overpowering their worries. Everyone else was zooning out, but they didn't stay like that for long. The crimson-eyed male had his eyes closed, but his mind concentrated, focused on one goal:

Get them out.

His information were few, but enough. He had escaped before with much less information. Truth to be told, he was alone on those times. That, or Rya was with him. Only the two. Like it always had been. This time, he had to be more careful. Because he was dealing with much weakling beings than him or Rya. He had to plan every step of the way to keep them safe, and he didn't think he could do it. But he could sure as hell try. Rya stirred on his lap, making him jump in alert. He didn't want her to wake up. It had been forever since the last time she had gotten any decent sleep. It wasn't just the situation between them, the kids or the place they were currently in. No. This had been happening for the last two weeks. He didn't know much, because Rya was like him: she kept her secrets for herself. But from what he had been able to tell from her whispers around the house when she thought no one could hear her, it had something to do with Fire Cat.

He watched her sleep, her breaths long and soft, her eyes closed and her lips parted. God, he would do anything for this woman... No words sufficed to describe what he felt for her. He had told her that, and she had agreed that she felt the same. And when the children came... When he found out it was twins, his heart beat faster. And when he saw the children and the little girl opened her eyes to him, and he saw their silver color, he almost cried. He had everything he wanted. He had everything needed to make a man happy. And yet, he felt fear. He felt the fear of losing, the feeling of pain, the feeling of angst. She was his perfect world, along with his kids, and he couldn't ask for more. He loved this woman more than life itself, and he made sure to tell her that every day.

He didn't want to wake her up, but he had to. He needed her help, she was more sensitive than him about the facts than he was. She could soften his plan and get everyone to agree. All he had to do was wake her up. But no... Not yet. From the look on her face, she looked like she was having a nice dream. That, or a peaceful sleep. The kind of sleep she didn't get in a while. But he had to wake her up. So, the arm that was once wrapped around her shoulders to steady her head on his shoulder went around her and, with the other, grabbed her thighs and pulled her to his lap, allowing her to lay on his chest. Her soft breathing on his neck, her warm hands on his lap, her delicious curves pressed against him. His fingers combed her hair, soothing her, while she woke up.

"K-Kai?"

"I'm sorry for waking you up." he whispered, but was sure she heard it.

"What's going on? Is everything okay with the twins?" she asked, sitting up straight in his lap.

"No, nothing happened. Adryan is asleep and Ahri is tossing around, but that Noah boy has her secure. For now."

"Then what is it? Is something wrong with you?" she asked, taking his face in her hands.

"I need your help." he told her. She nodded, showing him she was listening, and he proceeded "I think I know a way to get us all out of here. I don't know where the exit is, and I don't know how many guards we're about to face, but we have to try, babe."

"That's my man..." she whispered, kissing his forehead "What do you need me to do?"

"Wake up everyone. We're gonna get out of here in one piece."

And so she did. Groans and moans filled the air, eyes opened and bodies sat up straight. Rya's ankle was still weak from the blast she received there when she was caught, but she didn't _show_ pain. Ray was the last one to wake up, god knew for how long he didn't sleep, worried about his wife and his daughter. But he eventually got up, blinking quickly in order to ward sleep off. Salima smiled to him and took his hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. Ray kissed her forehead and caressed her red locks, before turning to the others and smiling slightly.

"I'm glad you're all awake." Rya said "Kai has a plan to get us all out of here. Are you ready to hear it?"

The all nodded and smirked, their energy boosting up immediately. They were tired, sure, but the simple idea of freedom made them all turn up and ready themselves for another fight. Kai nodded in recognition and quickly explained them the plan. Even though every guard was pure brute force and muscle, they could still evade and buy some time with their advances and smartness. The shifts happened every ten minutes and they had a narrow window of three minutes until the next guard could install himself in their spot.

They could attack the guard after the shift change, and that would give them a bigger window to run away and find the exit, counting on no guards patrolling the hallways. But since that was sure to never happen, they just had to be more careful. Skye suggested they would fake an injury and have the guard come inside. They agreed and, after picking Mariam as the best actress, they quickly set their plan in motion.

The new guard installed himself in his chair, opening a magazine and reading it. Mariam nodded to her friends and started groaning, calling out for help. The guard opened the door to check what was going on and, when he saw Mariam lying on the ground, holding on to her leg, he advanced to her. Such act was his stupidest, because Ozuma immediately jumped on him and Salima took away his keys. Choking the guard to unconsciousness, the male got up and took Mariam's hand watching both sides of the hallway before exiting the dungeon.

Everyone followed him, except Rya, that went to the male once more, before following them. They walked silently down the hallway, to a side that Kai picked. They weren't fast enough for anyone to hear them, but they weren't slow either. To some of them, this was a video game come true, like Stealth. To others, it was a scary thing to surpass in order to get out of there. To others, it was just another memory, only that they had so much more to life for now. They found a bifurcation and Rya told them to wait for her there, while she took one passage.

Two minutes later she came back and led them through the other way, always in a steady path. Once they reached another bifurcation, they stood, while Rya did the same thing. This time, she came back and told them to follow her, taking the path she chose in the first place. They walked and walked, and Rya stayed back, in the end of the line, right next to Kai. He eyed her curiously, feeling something fishy was up with her, but decided to ignore. He could worry about that later. Right now, they needed to get away.

A gasp rip them out of their dream to reality. Susie had let it out, while pointing to the end of the turn they were about to take. A guard was there, reading his magazine, and guarding a door. They all gulped, they knew there was no way they could beat that steroid beast. But someone had a better solution than just face him. Rya walked to him in the biggest calm and worriless that a person could possibly have when facing a guard that was about to kill her. Kai advanced to her immediately, but Nick stopped him, grabbing the man by the back of his shirt and pulling him back. The guard spotted Rya and stood up, ready to charge at her, but as soon as he stood up, he also fell down. A soft sound was heard and they saw the guard falling on his knees.

And Rya with a gun on her hand.

Kai ran to her and took the gun from her hands. Watching it carefully, it was a silver Desert Eagle with silencer, and apparently, it was full with bullets. The girl watched him for a while and smiled, reaching inside her pocket and taking three chargers, giving them to him, before taking a SOG SEAL Team 2000 that she was hiding inside her boots. He stared at her with disbelief, before letting out a low chuckle and walking with her hand entwined in his, she armed with a knife and him with a gun.

They found another bifurcation ahead of them and chose one path. It was all going well, everything quiet and calm… Until the alarm started ringing. Loud and prolonged honks that alerted every single guard that the prisoners had escaped. Meaning that they had to move. Fast. They started running, no one longer cared about the noise they could make. The guards were already alerted, so such wasn't needed. Some appeared out of nowhere, and shots were fired, coming from Kai and the enemy.

And they ran. And ran. They stayed together, like they were supposed to, but the guards were tightening their barriers. Rya managed to wound three or four before they started coming like bees, all together and with one simple goal: taking them down. They fought them back, the males trying their best to fight them off, though they were easily overpowered. They were just too strong. Kai killed a few, and incapacitated others, but kept trying to take them to freedom. And they ran. And ran.

Kai was currently shooting to kill when he ran out of bullets. Tapping his pocket, he saw that he was out of chargers. So, throwing the gun at another's head, he took Rya's hand and raced to the other exit, so that he could save her. But he felt her pulling him back. So, looking to her, he noticed that she was trying to go back to her friends, friends that were being overpowered by the guards. Sighing, the man gave into her wishes. He started to run in their direction, but Rya stopped him, saying:

"No. Go."

"What the hell are you talking about, woman?" he asked, looking down to her. "Save our babies. Them first. After that, you can move oceans and mountains to retrieve me. But them first, Kai."

"I'm not leaving you here." He told her.

"Yes you are." She told him, smiling.

"Rya, I can't." he told her.

"Save them, Kai. They're more important than me."

"No. I can't lose you." He whispered. "You won't. I'll live to see the day you enter these doors with an army behind you. But our babies are first, Kai."

"If you die, I die, Rya. Forgot that?" he reminded her, of so many years passed, when she retrieved him from the dark hands of Death.

"Never. But they don't live under the same curse, Kai. Save my babies. And then, you can save me."

"I hate your stupid morality sense, you know that, right?" he told her, letting go of her hand.

"I know. You made that perfectly clear when I was in the park with the twins and Johnny showed up again." She reminded him, winking.

"I love you." Kai said, kissing her forehead. "I love you too. Now go."

He nodded and watched her turning away, before pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Kiss that would heal him, kiss that would give him hope, kiss that would save him. She smiled before kissing back, her hands on his shoulders to compensate their height differences. His arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her against him, not wanting to let her go. But he had to. She broke the kiss and smiled, before shaking her head and patting his wild hair, before walking away.

* * *

 **A/N: Aw, isn't that a cute scene? Even though surrounded by their enemies and having their friends in danger, they continue to love each other and demonstrated it... So cute. LadyDiamond92, happy now?  
**

 **I hope you all like this chapter, it was really once in a row and if you did enjoy it, let me know! Just click that button right there that says 'Review' and write down your thoughts! I'll be waiting!**

 **Lots of love from your dearest,**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Trapped

**Good evening, people.**

 **I hope everything goes well in your dear lifes. I know that mine has been through some rough moments, and that the same ones are yet to be finished, but I can only hope for the good. Today was an especially lazy day, with lots of movies and happy moments. I finally got to see the movie 'Crimson Peak', one that I've been especially keen to watch and I can only advise you to follow my lead. It's a great movie and I really enjoyed it.  
**

 **Anyway, we are not here to discuss what I've done (or didn't, which fits better) today. We are here for a chapter. I can tell that you were all very much excited to read the next chapter and I'm glad of such. Lots of shipping, as expected, from my best and most awesome friends and I can only hope that I get the same kind of response in this one. It makes me very happy to read your thoughts about this :)**

 **REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, you are very much welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it. It is true, Rya prefered to sacrifice herself and her safety for the sake of her children and it is only what a mother would do. Rya will be pretty shaken, as you will be able to see in the chapter bellow, but never dead. Please, let me know what you think about the description, I'm truly worried about that part.**

 **\- MasterK166, I am indeed keeping it up and you're the reason why I'm posting this now. Abou the end, why so rushed, darling? Keep calm, that the greater things in life are the ones most hard to get. Enjoy the chapter, then!**

 **\- eroticlad11, every single one of us has a inner fangirl and this is the right place to set it free, do not worry. Thank you for enjoying and read ahead.**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, girl I miss you! I am indeed a meanie, but let's see if this chapter makes up for all of it. The update is right here, though it may not be what you think. Enjoy!**

 **!i!WARNING!i! It may contain scenes of most graphic content, so please, be aware.**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Trapped.  
**

* * *

His crimson eyes opened up to glare at the man in front of him. The light was bright, so he had to blink several times to adjust to it. The man in front of him was no other than Damien Rue himself. Kai jerked up to grab him, but found himself strapped to a metal chair, one that has suffered several mistreatments to his hands. But, compared to himself, the chair was being treated like gold. The male groaned when another searing pain shot through him, but took a deep breath and jerked up again, not knowing how he found the strength to do such.

He was currently inside of what assembled like a slaughter house kitchen, where they would dismember the corpses and wash them, for later to sell them to the stores. Damien Rue was standing in front of him, white shirt stained with blood, sleeves rolled up, with one or two thugs behind him. He could see the hose and the drain, and he was sure that had been used to wash away not only the animals blood, but his blood as well. Why was he covered with blood, you ask? Well…

Let's start with his face. His left eye was swelled up, turned into a red bubble, and the other was bloodshot, clearly from an internal bleeding. His lips were cut and swollen, from the beating he took. His jaw was surely broken, and he could feel one of two teeth missing. His wrists were tied up with leather straps, to keep him in place, and so were his legs. His right arm was broken in three places, and his left shoulder was dislocated. His naked chest showed signs of burns and cuts, clear use of electrical discharges on the fair skin. His left hand was broken, that being a punishment that he received after Rue finding him trying to set the straps loose.

His bones hurt. He could feel them tearing his muscles whenever he moved. His blood was pumping more than usual, perhaps trying to fill the blank space that his bleeding gave, or perhaps to his thoughts of wanting to rip apart the man in front of him. The electricity still ran through his fibers, making him shudder sometimes, only increasing the pain he was feeling. His shoulder was an annoying buzz, the muscle feeling like it could tear at any moment, but still kept together. His hand wasn't in best shape, even though he still tried to move it.

The wounds were heavy, with sure of a later physical limitations, and yet, he was still fighting. That confused Damien Rue. Was there something that important to him that he would fight with every fiber on his body? What was it? He knew that the man in front of him, tied up in that chair, was a brave and great warrior, but even warriors succumb. What was that kept that man going? What was that strength, that power he had within? Was it removable? Could he have it for himself?

"It's quite impressive, Mr. Hiwatari." Rue said, cleaning his hands with a bloody rag. "What I've done to you would have any man at my mercy, willing to share the information I desire, and some might even be dead, but you… You are still breathing, and still refusing to answer me. Why is that?"

"You really think that anything you do to this body could kill me? There is no one in this world that could torture me. You think they haven't tried? You think they haven't tried to gain the powerful information that I have in my brain? Many of them came and failed. You are here and failing. And many of them will come and obtain the same result."

"I don't see myself as a regular man, Mr. Hiwatari… I see myself as an especially skilled man with means and opportunity to be and make more. But you are standing between me and my information, Mr. Hiwatari. And when people do that… It doesn't fall good on their side." Rue informed, sitting on a table near Kai.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Torture me? Isn't that what you're doing right now?" he asked, glaring at him.

"It is… But somehow, you don't succumb. Why, I can't understand."

"I told you. No one can torture me."

"Mr. Hiwatari… Can I call you Kai? I mean, after almost eleven hours of torture, I feel like you and I have a special connection… Kai, I really want to know where the Keys are. I know for a fact that you possess one. My sources are very much loyal. Weaker, of course, but loyal. I mean, it was not just by luck that I found all the holders of the Keys."

"Who tipped you?" Kai asked, growling.

"Who do you think? The man that so calls himself Rya's father. He wanted her because he knew she held a Key. But he wanted her for different purposes. He wanted to help her explore that Kingdom. I want that Kingdom all for myself. And when I asked that weak man about it, he told me everything I wanted to know. I must say, Alina, Rya's mother, was way tougher than that man. Too bad she died by my hands when she refused to give me Rya. Instead, she put her in that Academy. In BIOVOLT Corporation. Stupid woman. Like that would ever stop me from getting my hands on that child."

"Stay away from my wife, you motherfucker!" Kai roared, making Rue jump slightly with surprise.

"Oh, well, some kind of reaction, finally! But you see, when I finally found her, she was already with you. I mean, not together in the better sense of the word, but together still. I found her in that bar and she somehow found out who I was, so we beat each other up. That is why she showed up with all those bruises back in Miami… I was the one that caused them. I tried to catch her again, but when I had my window, you were already dating her, Kai. And I must say, your reputation precedes you. So I backed out."

"Good. 'Cuz I had beaten yo' ass up if you tried to come close to my girl."

"My thoughts were no other than those, Kai. But you gave me another chance. I know it wasn't what you meant, but you gave me another chance."

"The fuck you're talking about?!" he let out, groaning when his shoulder ached.

"What I'm talking about? Ahri, of course. Your beautiful, sweet, kind, tainted Ahri."Rue smiled a sick smile, making Kai growl "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER‼"

"You never realized, have you?" the man said, chuckling "Your daughter has her mother's smile, her mother's spirit, her mother's heart. But she has your darkness, Kai."

"The fuck you're talking about?!"

"She is such a beautiful yet tainted creature. And when I saw her for the first time, I knew I had to have her. I lost one once, I'm not going to lose another chance."

"If you touch one hair of my daughter's head, you're going to be screaming to every god there is out there to kill you. Because I'm going to become your worst nightmare." Kai growled, his voice dark and icy, his eyes cold as stone.

"Don't worry, my dear friend…" Rue smiled "If it depends on me, you won't be around to see it."

"Come back here, you fucking asshole! I'ma rip you apart!" Kai yelled, watching Rue leave "If you touch her…! Come back‼"

* * *

The lights flickered back on and Kai blinked once more. In front of him was a screen, showing nothing but static, but he knew something was about to be shown. So, he braced himself for what was about to come. The static disappeared to show the dungeon he was in before, now only with the other parents: Max and Susie, Skye and Kenny, Tyson and Hilary, Salima and Ray, Ozuma and Mariam and Rya. They were all pretty busted, with bruises all over them. Some bones broken, though taken care (by Rya's tactical hands, he guessed) and a lot of black spots on their skins. Hilary was currently holding his wife's left hand, while Ray held her right wrist, her arm stretched. He didn't understand what was happening, until Rya's scream pierced through his ears, making him close his eyes and groan in defeat.

"She had it worse, you know?" Rue's voice echoed behind him.

"What did you do to her?" Kai asked, his voice low and hoarse, trying to camouflage all the pain he was feeling at the moment.

"I did nothing. She was the cause of her own pain and misery. Susie was being trapped by two of my men and your dear wife jumped on them like a wild tiger. Ready to defend her. They broke two of her ribs and dislocated one shoulder. I tried to stop them, but it was too late. I'm sorry."

"I will kill you." Kai stated, blinking away his tears. "I never meant for her to get hurt, Kai. I'm truly sorry. She is someone that I could never lay a hand on… She's too special."

"Fuck you."

"Kai… Where are the Keys?"

"Fuck off."

"Where are the Keys?"

"I ain't telling you shit, cocksucker."

"Where are the Keys? And this is the last time I'm asking, Kai."

"What do you want them for?"

"What do I want them for? It's easy, Kai. I want that Kingdom." He said. Kai looked up to him with a frown and Damien continued:

"Those Keys open the door to a powerful Kingdom. Kingdom that has a treasure the size of three Great Britain's. Kingdom that has a power of a thousand armies. I want that Kingdom, Kai. I want to show them that my search wasn't fruitless, that the Kingdom is real, that its power is real. That its energy it's real. It's a little bit like a thousand suns. Rya's father wanted to use it to show the humanity a way to save this planet, but it is already doomed. I want this Kingdom for myself so that I can have this world all for myself."

"So, you're just like every single bad guy from the stories I used to read my kids. Some fucked up dude that wants to rule the world, and then some idiotic hero saves it and kills you. Who is gonna be that hero?"

"I sure hope that it isn't you." Rue smiled "My cause is noble, Kai. You're just too mind closed to see it."

"Yeah? Let me go and we'll see who's the mind closed one."

"Can't do such, Kai. In the next few days we will keep you under surveillance, but you won't even notice. I promise you that you will return to your wife's arms soon."

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! Will Kai return to Rya's arms? Will Rya be okay? And what could Rue possibly want with Ahri? Stick around and find out.**

 **Love,  
**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Come Back

**Hi!**

 **It's been forever! Like... A week ago? I've been busy with stuff, school especially and I'll have to go to Lisbon on a filed trip so I will be gone for a couple days but I promise to come back! Pinky promise.**

 **Anyway, I'm really happy today because last night I went to this dinner with a couple of friends (ladies only) and then the music came and we all got up to dance and they were all a little bit touched by the alcohol (not me, I can hold my alcohol just fine) and then what happened? Everyone in that place started dancing together and out of the sudden I had like seven guys wanting to dance with me and it was so cool and so nice! Not to mention I looked like really hot in a short pencil skirt and high heels. (Then again, who doesn't?)**

 **But that was it. Today I'm in my jeans, my sweater, my sneakers and my beanie and I have a fresh new chapter for all of you. The reaction to the previous chapter, when Kai was tortured wasn't good, I mean, there were some who thought it went well, but others thought it was too much, but then again, it's fine. Because that was my first torture scene and I think I did a good job :D**

 **REVIEW ANSWER TIME! (because I'm not going to shut up)**

 **\- MasterK166, really? Like the movies? Oh, thank you :$. Anyway, Rya ain't gonna appear in this chapter, but she will come back soon, I promise. Also, why Rue wants Ahri so bad? I'm taking care of that part :)**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. If you like Rue like that, then I'll let you know that I have a few surprises up in my sleeve ;) Kai doesn't even _know_ where the Keys are, there is only one person that is aware of such and it will not be revealed that soon! But stay tunned anyway! Lots of Love!**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, I know, you were one of the people who didn't like me torturing Kai. Sorry, but it was necessary. Don't worry though, he'll be good in no time. And I pinky promise not to kill anyone of the bladers. Can't say anything about the guards though. :D**

 **\- eroticlad11, that is very much true. Please, read ahead!**

 **Also, feel free to spam me with questions, if you have them! :D**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Come Back.  
**

* * *

Adryan woke up with the bright sunlight on his eyes. Groaning, he quickly moved to cover his eyes, finding the movement hard to perform. Yawning, he looked down to see why his movements were so hard to execute. And all he saw was red. Wavy and spiky red, pulled into a low ponytail, resting on his chest. The male took a deep breath, the scent of cinnamon filling his nostrils. His hand flew to caress the wild locks, entwining them within his fingers. Smiling, the boy watched her sleep peacefully, her breath steady and soft, ticking his neck. He heard Thomas wake up, yawing and shuffling the big white and purple baseball jacket that covered him, Adryan's jacket. He turned his head to the boy and shushed him, telling him that people were still sleeping. If he wanted to fool around, he could start by taking pictures of the others sleeping. If not, he could just go back to bed.

Looking down again, he saw the mass of red hair moving, stirring in her spot, but not waking up. Adryan took a deep breath over that, he didn't want her to wake up. He allowed her to rest in his chest, her soft breathing against his neck, her palm pressed against his torso, right over his heart, and her legs entwined with his, tangled in a confusing mess. He thought back about his dream, a replica of the moments occurred the night before, the moments that made his heart beat faster every time he looked into her caramel eyes. Smiling, he closed his eyes, allowing the memory of yesterday afternoon's events take over his mind.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Amy Lin was picking flowers. White chamomiles, blue lilies and pink azaleas swayed in her arms, their petals dangling in their stalk. She was smiling, the kind of big smile that could cheer anyone up. Thomas followed her, hopping around like kangaroo, his smiling contagious and the happiness in his eyes glowing. Everyone turned to them when they came back from the woods, Adryan surprised with the amount of bliss in her eyes. He stood up and walked to her, smiling._

 _"Hey there, Sakura."_

 _"Hi, Syaoran. How are you?"_

 _"I'm good. I was gonna ask you the same, but apparently, you are just happiness impersonated. What's with all the flowers?"_

 _"I feel that the mood around this camp isn't the best, so I decided to crown everyone Queens and Kings of the Fairy and Flower World!"_

 _"What?" Adryan asked, laughing "I ain't gon' turn a freaking fairy!"_

 _"Oh, c'mon, Adryan, it will be fun!" Thomas exclaimed, smiling up to Katrina._

 _"No!" he refused, crossing his arms. Amy Lin walked to him and looked up to his crimson eyes, whispering: "Please… For me…"_

 _"Okay…" he whispered back, his defenses dropping at the sight of her bright, saddened, glowing caramel eyes._

 _"Thank you…" she smiled, and walked to Thomas, sitting down on the grass and putting down the flowers, getting her hands to work._

 _.~.~._

 _Adryan sat by the river. He watched the water drip down the hill, losing it out of sight. The night was already falling, the sky turning purple with the passing of the minutes. He sighed, the temperature was falling and his jacket was covering Thomas, whom had fallen asleep while running around after Amy Lin, the girl happily exploring the forest once more. His thin black t-shirt was letting the blades of cold air enter and graze his light tanned skin, making him shiver and exhale softly. He touched the flower necklace Amy Lin made him, smiling at the softness of the petals, before dropping his hand to his lap and lower his head._

 _Suddenly, he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his upper torso, and a fresh breath on his shoulder, followed by the warm touch of skin in his neck. He stiffened, but smelling the scent of cinnamon and recognizing the person, he immediately relaxed, bringing a hand to rest over the arms. He could feel the person settling for a more comfortable position, both of the knees pressed on the ground, but the arms kept the same stable grip on him._

 _"Hey there." Her soft voice ringed at his ears._

 _"Hey Amy. What are you doing?"_

 _"You seemed cold. You must, giving your jacket to Thomas like that…"_

 _"He needs it more than I do." He told her, turning his head to look at her._

 _"No. He doesn't… You're just trying to improve your sympathetic moves before you meet Ahri again, right?" she guessed, smiling._

 _"What, now you're a mind reader?" he asked, before sighing and answering "How do you know?"_

 _"You never cared about Thomas. Not like this. And he's the best source of sympathy that you can have closer to Ahri. He can help you prove to Ahri that you changed."_

 _"Damn, Amy… Become a medium or a_ _psychologist_ _, because you are GOOD at reading people."_

 _"Thank you." She whispered, taking his hand and pulling him up, closer to the fire._

 _He allowed the girl to guide him. When she sat down, he sat down next to her. When she pushed him down, he obliged, laying down on the soft grass, supporting his head on her backpack. He removed his necklace and set it next to him, seeing her lay down next to him, smiling. He caressed her small face, putting a lock of red hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek after. She blushed, but didn't move to pull away. Her hand rested over his chest, right over his heart, and she could feel it beat faster, why she didn't know._

 _But she was about to find out._

 _He moved slightly, to that he could be closer to her, and leaned down, gazing into her rusty eyes. He showed her a soft grin before pressing his lips against hers in a bold yet careful move. He was ready for anything. A kick, a slap, a push, a bite. But not that she pushed him against the floor and entwined her legs with his, kissing him back with all the inexperience that she had. But that didn't stop her from trying. His hand entwined in her hair, his other resting on her back._

 _They broke away for air. Staring at each other, they both smiled. But Adryan chuckled and pulled her down again, pressing his mouth against hers in a hungry move. She giggled, he heard the sound, but was quickly muffled by his tongue, darting over her bottom lip. She opened, not knowing for sure what to do, but she had seen her dad and mom making out, so she at least had a clue. She rolled her tongue around his, making him gasp, but smirk, before pushing his tongue out and kissing him again. They broke away once more after a few minutes._

 _"Hey there…" he whispered, biting his lip._

 _"Hi…" she said._

 _"Was it your first?" he asked, watching her blush. "Yeah…" she admitted._

 _"Did you like it?" he asked, blushing as well. She nodded and her smile grew, giggling when he kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm glad…"_

 _Amy Lin laid over his chest, feeling his heartbeat on her cheek and her hand tickling his neck. His fingers played with her hair, and she didn't mind at all. She, like Katrina, didn't like people messing with her hair. Only her mother had that chance. But with Adryan… It was different. His pulls were soft, relaxing even. It made her feel comfortable and safe. Safe, surrounded by danger. By still safe. Her eyes closed, her heartbeat slowed down, and she easily slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

He felt her stirring over him, fisting his shirt and nuzzling his chest, before her eyes opened slowly. They were met with light, and a view of an empty field. She looked up and saw him smiling down to her, his expression peaceful and his eyes glowing. She smiled back and yawned, covering her mouth while at it. "Good morning", she spoke and his smile only grew, before answering:

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"I did. You?"

"Me too…" he said, sitting up, following her example.

"Amy Lin?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" he requested "It's something that has been bothering me since last night."

"Of course, Adryan…" she said, placing a lock of red hair behind her ear "What is it?"

"Why are you so nice?"

"What…?" she asked, frowning. Adryan cleared his throat and explained "I mean… You're always smiling and happy, always trying to cheer everyone up. Why? You can be pissed sometimes. You can yell. You can punch something, as long as I'm not the target. You don't have to be so… Nice."

"Mama says I take after father." Amy Lin cleared.

"Yeah, but even your father gets mad… I've seen him pissed at my dad. Like, for real. That time we went to your house for Christmas and your dad asked mine to talk to him in private? I'm pretty sure that only my mom, I and Ahri heard, but your dad got pretty pissed."

"I don't like doing that…"

"Why not? It's not going to change who you are…"

"I am like this, nice and kind, always smiling and trying to cheer everyone up because it's one less frown that I remove from this world… If I swallow down and lock away my pain, maybe I can help other people heal theirs…"

"But if you lock down yours, then doesn't that means that one day you're gonna burst?" Adryan asked, frowning.

"Yeah… So you better not be around that day… It's gonna get ugly really fast."

"I tell you what. Make me a promise."

"You sure? Everyone knows about the Hiwatari and where they stand with promises."

"Yes. Exactly."

"What do you want me to promise?" Amy Lin asked, looking up to him. He smiled down to her and declared:

"Be the nice girl all you want. Help everyone get away from their grief. Help them heal. But once you're by my side, I don't want you to keep it locked down. I'm going to keep the key of your emotions. When you leave my side, I'm locking them down. Once you come back, I'll open them up again. Promise?"

"I… I promise…"

"Good." He smiled and got up to wake the others.

It wasn't long until the sound came back to that place. The life and the happiness, though tormented, filled the air like a melody. The tease and the whispers followed after, once Katrina found out what happened the night before, while everyone else was sleeping. That only led to an Amy Lin as red as her hair. Kyle was laughing like the clueless idiot that he was, Kali had joined for the teasing, especially on Adryan and Thomas just sat there in the middle, looking at each side, watching who got most affected, but not understanding a thing.

But all of the laughter stopped when someone arrived. Someone that had the power to, even though unrequired, to call for each and everyone's attention. Someone that walked calmly to them, with a soft pace but determined moves. Someone that captured their interest without meaning to, but at the same time, glad he did so. Someone that wasn't alone. Someone not familiar to them, but familiar to us.

"Hi. I'm Noah." He said.

And behind him stood Ahri.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel so giddy and happy inside that those two finally did it... :D Let me know what you think and wait for the next chapter, because some of you might change your opinion about a certain character! Love you all!**

 **Love,  
**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Right Here

**Hi there!**

 **How are you all? I hope you're good. I'm good too. Finally on Winter break and it feels too good to be true... For real... I've put my sleep in day, was able to go to a few parties (not that I'm a party girl, but I enjoy** ** **the company.** ) Anyway, lots of stuff happened and I really don't feels like talking about them because some are sad and others are good and today is about the chapter, not me!  
**

 **Anyway, good feedback on the last chapter. Unfortunately, LadyDiamond92 _still_ doesn't lik _e_ Amy Lin but we'll get to her eventually. Right? :D There have been people requesting for Noah to show himself in this story and he just did! Let's see how that turns out, shall we? But first...**

 **REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- MasterK166, here is the reaction of the group to Ahri's come back. It's possible that soon there will be more fluff moments like this in the future, under different protagonists, but we'll see about that. See if you like this income!**

 **\- eroticlad11, glad you like it and stay tunned for more!**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, I see that I can't remove that dislike of yours towards Amy Lin, and I'm hopeful that it doesn't turn out to be hatred, but everyone has their specific tastes and I'm not here to fight yours! I'm glad you like Adryan, he really is the best.**

 **Today's chapter might bring a couple of sad faces, but I hope that's all about it. Also, sorry for not posting yesterday, but my mood wasn't the best. With that being said, RedZeo4ever, I miss you and I hope you come back soon!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: I'm Right Here.  
**

* * *

"Ahri!"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her against a strong chest, not built up, but it wasn't flat either. The hand that was once held by Noah, was now taken by own hand, gripping on it tightly. Like his life depended on it. His harsh breath on her neck, his copper hair tickling her cheek. It took her a while to react, but when she did, it was a positive reaction. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other's company, each other's presence.

When they broke away, he whispered "Ahri…"

"Adryan… You're suffocating me…" she said.

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized, taking a step back.

"So, shawty, is this your boy?" Noah asked, stepping closer to her.

"No…" she laughed "This is my twin brother."

"Aren't twins supposed to look alike?" he asked, frowning.

"We're not real twins." Adryan said "Who are you?"

"Didn't I introduce myself? I'm Noah." He said, with a grin.

"I know what your name is, idiot." Adryan told him.

"Of course you do." Noah stated "I just told it to you."

"No, you said it before and I got it before. What I mean is _who_ are you?"

"Again?" the blue-eyed teen asked "I'm Noah."

Adryan growled and closed his fist, but Ahri started laughing. Beautifully and joyfully, she laughed. The cheerful and happy sound, that seemed to hold all the carefree spirit in the world. The sound that once thought gone was echoing in their ears and resonating in the forest. Adryan stared at her, surprised, but he wasn't the only one. Everyone had their eyes on her, all amazed, but Noah was the only one that held a smile on his face.

"Ahri…" the copper haired boy whispered.

"It's good to know that I'm not the only one you tease endlessly." She said, turning to Noah. He smirked and caressed her left cheek with the back of his hand, explaining "But you're the only one I enjoy teasing."

"Aw, isn't this cute?" Katrina asked "Three days away from the group and you got yourself a boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed, blushing.

"It's true. I'm not her boyfriend," he supported, wrapping his arm around her shoulders "but that doesn't mean that I don't find this shawty hot! Besides, she stole my sweater, so…"

"Oh, about that…" she started to remove the sweater, but he took her hands and said:

"Keep it. I like the way it looks on you."

"Ship!" Amy Lin exclaimed "I'm shipping it."

"Me too," Kali said "But I'm still not getting how they hooked up!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ahri replied, crossing her arms.

"We heard you the first time." Kyle said "But we don't believe you."

"Why not?! I mean…" but the rest was left to the wind to spread because a small mass of brown knocked Ahri to the floor.

It was Thomas.

The boy wept and cried out, calling her name like she was a mile away and not right under him. His arms struggled to find a better position to embrace more of her, his hands grasping on her hair and shirt like it was life itself he was holding. The girl tried to calm him down, since she could already feel his tears wetting Noah's sweater, but seeing that none of those words were working, she simply held him, half-lying on the floor and with a teary smile on her face.

"You have quite a large family."

Ahri looked up to gaze into his baby blue eyes with a frown. They were currently on the place where they set the fire, Noah trying to light up a piece of wood with his lighter. Kyle and Thomas were playing tag while Amy Lin and Katrina were washing the berries they had caught and Adryan and Kali tried to capture another fish. So far they had only managed to get wet.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You strike me as a loner, and I'm sure you have your reasons for such, but this right here shawty, it's a family."

"How would you know?"

"I have one too. Not as nice and sweet as this one, but one nevertheless."

"Who are your parents?" Ahri asked, out of the sudden.

"Never knew my mom. She died when I was born. Complications during labor. My dad is Nick."

"Was she pretty?"

"Yeah. She had black hair and grey eyes. Dad says she was the most beautiful girl he ever met."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Why? It's not your fault." He told her, looking away "If anything, it's mine."

"How can you say that?!" she asked, grabbing his arm. He shrugged and continued to look at the fire, now lit, and answered:

"If it wasn't for me being born, she wouldn't have died. If I wasn't at risk, with the damned umbilical cord wrapped around my neck, she wouldn't had taken the chance and risked everything to save me. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have met my father. She would be alive."

"But you wouldn't exist."

"I don't care…" he whispered.

Ahri's eyes widened at such confession. How could he say that? How could he say that he would rather not live and have his mother alive than having only his father? How could he possibly sacrifice his own life just that his mother would live? Was he really that lonely without her? He never met her, how could he miss her? His mother's sacrifice was for the greater good. She gave birth to a beautiful boy, a boy that would later charm everyone. A boy that knew the difference between right and wrong, to the eyes of humanity. A boy that would capture her heart.

SLAP!

"How can you possibly say that?! Don't you dare! People need you alive! Your father needs you alive! What do you think he would do if he lost his son too?! The only memory he has from his beloved?! Hell, I need you alive!"

"What?" he whispered, grabbing his reddening cheek.

"Who is supposed to put up with my bad mood if not you? Who is supposed to help me when I need? Who is supposed to feed me when I'm hungry? Who is supposed to save me when I need salvation? Who is supposed to wipe my tears when I cry in my sleep? Who is supposed to heal me?"

"Ahri…"

"You are. So, don't you dare desire for death, because I'll kill you myself if you say that again." She stated, getting up and walking away.

"She cares for you, you know?"

Noah turned to see no other than Kyle, sitting next to him. Nodding, the brunet said "I know… I guess."

"Look… Everyone thinks I'm stupid and really slow, but the truth is I can pick up some things. And Ahri… She's a big thing to pick up. I've known her for a really long time. And that was one of the very few times I've heard her talk that much. If you can get Ahri to talk, it means you're important to her. So, if I were you, I'd get my shits together and go make up to her. Like, now."

"I don't know, man… She's mad."

"The name is Kyle. And no, she isn't mad. If she was, you would be bending with pain, because she would had hit you right where the sun doesn't shine."

"No thank you. I need this."

"I know. We all do, bro. Go talk to her. Apologize. It's the least you can do."

"Thanks Kyle." Noah said, getting up and following the same path Ahri took.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! Ahri is mad at Noah! What is he going to do? Is he going after her and make up? Or will they fight even more? In the next chapter, I'm giving more background to Noah's and Nick's past, so stick around!  
**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Nick & Noah

**Hey there!**

 **Yeah, I know I should have posted this yesterday, but I had a few issues and also I was checking up on my girl RedZeo4ever, so I didn't feel like it. xP**

 **Anyway, I'm glad you're all here to enjoy this beauty of a chapter that, for me, was one of the hardest to write because of the somewhat tragic content in it, so please, bear with me because this chapter gives the story more consistence and also gives it length, which was something a dear friend of mine (MasterK166) told me to. Apparently, the story is not long enough, compared to its prequel. Anyway, let's do this.**

 **This chapter is all about family. So, if you think you have a messed up family ande want to talk about it, please leave your thoughts in the comments below! Or, if you have a family that you think that doesn't do enough for your sorry little ass, learn how there are some people that have it worse! And leave a response in the comments below.**

 **Glad to be your talking cricket and REVIEW ANSWER TIME! (if you do not realize, that as a Pinocchio reference)**

 **\- eroticlad11, yes it was, and I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

 **\- MasterK166, first, it spells 'apologize'. Second, what do you want me to say, Adryan is a soft heart. Also, how would you feel if I told you I'd rather not exist? You'd slap me too! Read ahead and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, children's parents indeed! Only two of them, to follow up your review... :) Don't worry, the part that you are most anxious about will soon come, but for now, why don't you enjoy the chapter? :)**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, heeeey! My answer to your review is already in your Private Messaging's inbox. If you already had the chance to read it, good : If not, check it out before you read this chapter. Also, I'm black that you're back and stay, this time, will you?**

 **Before I depart, I just wanna wish you all a late Merry Christmas and...**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Nick & Noah.  
**

* * *

The darkness still laid among them. The cries and the whimpers were audible, the pain almost palpable. The moment they heard footsteps, they jumped, believing that it was their parted friend, only to fall back on their seats when they acknowledge that it was just another guard passing by. All the hearts longed for him, but it was her heart that ached the most. It was normal, since he was the love of her life and the father of her children, but none could help but weep at the sight of the heartbroken woman. Her knees were pressed against her chest, arms wrapped around them, head hidden between them. One thing she was sure of: he wasn't dead. If he was... Well, then so would she be. She took take a deep breath over that, but nothing could prevent it from actually happening.

Rya felt a warm hand over her shoulder and looked up to see no other than Nick, trying his best to smile down to her. She smiled back and moved, allowing him to sit next to her. His heat warmed her, making her feel a little spark of hope in that dark cell. His arm went around her shoulders and she immediately leaned into him. It was a reflex, an instinct already. They were so close that none would suspect that it would be remotely impossible for them to fall apart. Where one went, the other followed after. They were best friends, almost brothers. Several people suggested for them to hook up. They were so tied up that it would become inevitable. But he laughed and she shook her head, both claiming to be impossible.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like they haven't talked about it and wanted to give it a try, just for the fun of it. But they talked about it and observed every single aspect of the situation and came to the conclusion that it would never work. He was a player. And she was already in love. So it would be impossible. Plus, they didn't care for each other in such way. It was more like the way a brother cares for his little sister. Better yet, like a twin cares for the other. Nothing would break them apart. And they knew that.

"Talk to me." he said.

"Hi." she responded.

"Rya, be real, girl. I'm waiting and my ears are available for me to listen and for you to talk. My shoulder is ready for you to cry on it and my arms to wrap around you."

"Damn... She really softened you..." she smiled. Nick chuckled and nodded, stating "She changed me in many ways, RJ, and you know that."

"I do..." the woman whispered "Tell me about her. I never got the chance to meet her."

"Her name was Lailah. She was 20 at the time. Two years younger than me. She was in her birthday party when I met her in that club. You already know what happened. A month later, I was getting my coffee and she barged in the store, grabbed my arm and just said 'We need to talk'. I told her I didn't know her. And she took my hand in hers and put it against her belly and yelled at me, saying that what was living inside of her was mine and that I'd better grow some balls and make a man out of myself because I was going to be in the brats' life."

"I like her."

"I figured you would. I took her with me to a more secured place and gave her my number, so that she could call me when she wanted to talk more calmly. And she agreed. Two weeks later, she asked me to meet her at this bakery and I did, and we talked. I wanted to back out, Rya, I swear to god I did, but there was something about her... Maybe it was the tears behind her eyes when she told me her parents would disinherit her. Maybe it was the way she moved when she got up to get our food. Or maybe it was the glow in her face when she talked about the baby, the glow of someone that really wanted that baby."

"She's a truthful person."

"She is. I agreed with her. I was going to help her, I was going to be there for her, for whatever she needed when it came to the baby, but nothing else. I told her to come live with me, in my apartment and she said she would, with one request. That I'd stop with the partying. Focus on work and on the baby and there would be time for other things later when she wasn't around anymore. Believe it or not, it worked. Two weeks later, my boss told me to come talk to him and when I asked what was wrong, he just asked me 'Who is she?'. I didn't know what he meant, and then he showed me the stats. My work was so much better and I was really improving and it was all thanks to her. I explained the situation to him, what had happened, and he smiled and told me to bring her to the next company party."

"Good. Your boss is nice."

"I don't work for him anymore. When... I left that life behind, all of it, when that happened."

"Tell me more."

"So, in a Saturday morning, I was hoping to catch the sleep I was putting on hold when my fucking neighbor decided to work constructions inside his house. I got up and went to talk to him. When he didn't stop, I gave up and went to take a shower. When I came back, it was all quiet. The only thing I could hear was Lailah humming in the kitchen. I went to her and asked her what happened. She just smiled and gave me a bag of cookies, and told me to go give to the neighbor. I did, and his wife opened the door. I gave the bag to her and she said 'You have a scary girlfriend. She got my husband to give up constructions and get his ass inside the bed again."

"Oh, my, she's awesome."

"Yeah... I went back to the house and asked her what did she do. She just shrugged and told me, and I'm quoting: 'I told him he'd better shut the fuck up and get his fat ass inside his bed if he didn't want an angry pregnant woman to nail his ass to the wall and knock him unconscious with a frying pan'. My mouth fell open, I swear. And I started laughing. I kissed her in her neck and told her I loved her and went back to bed. And she told me she loved me too. It took me a while to understand that she meant it."

"Nick..."

"I found out that I actually loved her when she told me she was going to those classes for soon-to-be-mommies. And I asked if I could go with her. She stared at me like I was a three eyed green monster. And then she said okay. I spent the rest of the morning helping her. And in that exercise that the mom has her back against the father's chest... I started kissing her neck. And she was giggling. She told me to stop. I didn't. She told me again. I didn't. She turned to me and I kissed her. It felt so right, Rya. Of all the insecurities that I've had in my entire life and the few safe ports, she was the most secure one... When she broke away, I told her I loved her. And she smiled and kissed me again."

"Oh, Nick…" Rya whispered. The man smiled and continued:

"After that, it was good. We became a couple. We even… You know, fucked sometimes… Always careful, of course, but… It didn't feel like a simple fuck. It felt like love… In the day Noah was going to be born, she called me, all stressed up and told me she was gonna have the baby. I was at work then. I put everything down, told my boss I was going and I went to the hospital. She was already there. She held my hand all the time. She almost broke my pinky finger. But then… The doctors noticed something wrong and told me to leave. I refused, of course. They told me that the baby was in danger and that I should go. I asked if everything was going to be fine. They didn't answer. The fifteen minutes I spent in the waiting room were the longest of my life… When the doctor came to me, I almost ran…"

"What happened?"

"She was there… In the room. Holding our baby. All sweaty and messy. But still beautiful. She handled me the baby. And told me she thought Noah was a nice name. It was her grandfather's name. And then, she told me she loved me. And closed her eyes. And just like that… She was gone."

"Oh, sweetie…" Rya said, hugging him.

"She named our boy and then left… Why would she leave me? Did I do something wrong? Did I harm her? Those questions haunt me since the day she left, 15 years ago… And I never got the chance to tell her I loved her as well…"

"I'm sure she knew it, Nick…"

"Anyway… I left the hospital and didn't go to work for like two months… My friends were always calling me, asking me if I was okay. I never called back. One day I just decided to leave. I grabbed all of our things, put Noah in his chair and left. And our life began."

"Nick, I'm sorry that you were put through all of this pain, and there is nothing that I can say that will make you feel better, but think this… I'm pretty sure that she's up there, looking out for you, smiling."

"Yeah… I guess."

* * *

 **A/N: And yes, this happened. And I was just kidding about before. I hope you all like it and Happy New Year! (for whenever you read this)  
**

 **Lots of love from this weirdo,**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Ahri

**Good evening!**

 **How's everything going? I hope it all went well and that beautiful hangover from the New Year's party is now disapeared because I have a great new chapter for you! (it's not that great, I'm just trying to fill on words.) Anyway, my New Year was great and if you have stories you wanna share with us, please, put them in the reviews!  
**

 **So, this chapter is about a revelation. But let's not start on that! From what you have been telling me in your reviews, there were a LOT of broken hearts over Nick! Damn, I never expected to have that many of them! I personally don't know what this is like, so don't critizise me for trying to write a background on one of my characters like this one, but it was hard and defying, especially because I'm one of the people that grew heartbroken... Everyone deserves a chance... Nick, he just had to wait for another chance...**

 **Anyway, I'm talking about Ahri in this chapter, as you probably realized by now, thanks to the title of the chapter, but do not fool yourselves! It has explanations as well!**

 **And LadyDiamond92? I dropped you a little gift down there :)**

 **REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- eroticlad11, sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I guess I was going for the feeling behind it and not the expansion of such. Thanks for letting me know, anyway and read ahead!**

 **\- MasterK166, you are turning into a soft heart, boy! What's wrong with you? I mean, what you said is completely true, and I totally agree, but... Are you okay? Is the alcohol still affecting you? JK, boo :)**

 **\- RedZeo4ever! Girl, I love you so much! And no, I wasn't trying to break your heart, but I guess I managed to pull that out :) Lailah was Nick's girlfriend. They never took another step in their relationship because she perished before Nick could ask her to marry him. Also, Rya and Nick are two characters that will never change. They were always best friends, and always clicked, that only making them rely even more on each other. I have that kind of sentiment with my best friend. I'm glad you're here to stay and see you in the next chapter! (or in the next PM message, cuz I'm gonna be needing your help)**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, Nick's past is indeed cruel, and thank you for saying that it was one of the best chapters I've ever written, That means a lot to me. You want Nick to talk to Mariam? About the situation? I'll see what I can do. Also, again, I dropped you a little gift. I can only sicerely hope that spikes those hormones of yours ;) if you know what I mean :)**

 **Also, before I say the usual catch phrase, I wanted to thank Dranzer Force for reviewing in the prequel of this story and let her/him know that I appreciate your support!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Ahri.  
**

* * *

"Ahri, wait!"

But she kept walking. Her long hair floating behind her, caressed by the breeze, making her look like a spirit. Her pace was determined, firm, angry. Noah gulped, knowing perfectly that she was mad at him. But he kept walking after her, calling her name, begging her to wait, to talk to him. But she never listened. Or maybe she did, but refused to accept that he was running after her. Or maybe, she listened, but was too mad at him to turn and respond. Noah growled and quickened his pace, reaching her in no time. He took a hold on her wrist and pulled her to him, turning her around. She immediately hid her face, but that didn't stop Noah from making her look at him in the eye.

"Ahri!"

"What?!" she asked.

"Look at me. Look at me while I'm talking to you."

"No. Because you don't deserve it." She told him, trying to run away.

"God damn it, fine. Shady!" he called.

Her eyes shot open and she stared at him. Silver pools trembling, gazing him with saddened surprise and hurt. He immediately regret it, but knew that this was his only move. He could feel her pulse quicken under his fingertips, and the sadness turned into anger in a snap of fingers. Her free hand rose and closed, turning into a fist, and was ready to hit him. Noah, however, knew that this was going to happen. So, with his other hand, he grabbed her fist and turned her around, so that her back were pressed tightly against his chest. Involving her in his embrace, he rested his head on her shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"Let me go." She commanded.

"No." he whispered, his cool breath tickling her skin.

"Noah…"

"It's no use, shawty, I ain't letting you go."

"Please…" she said, her voice shaking. But he only shook his head and pressed her tighter against him.

It took her a few minutes to relax, to realize she wasn't going anywhere. But when she did, Noah could feel her dropping her cold mask and mold to every curve of his body, resting her head against his shoulder. Her pulse eased, and her hands lost their strength, allowing him to take them in his. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the peaceful embrace in which they were connected, the forest calm around them. He kissed the skin of her exposed shoulder and sighed, whispering her name.

"Noah…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not mad anymore."

"I don't believe you. I think that you still are and, when you set yourself free, you're gonna kick me in the family jewels."

"No… I wouldn't do that. But you'd probably be left unconscious."

"So, you're still mad at me. Nice to know."

"You're welcome." She said. He spun her around in a way that she was face to face with him and told her:

"I'm sorry. But it's just the way I feel."

"You shouldn't. Because it hurts me when you say it. I haven't felt the loss of people because I don't let them in… But I let you in, Noah… So don't make me lose you."

"I don't want you to lose me, princess…" he took her face in his hand.

"Good to know…" she whispered. Her eyes flew from his ocean pools to his lips. His full, tasty lips, turned into a soft grin. And she knew he was doing the same. So she asked "Why don't you kiss me?"

"Kiss you?" he asked.

"Yes. I may not be an expert in the human behavior, but I can tell that you want to kiss me."

"You wouldn't be able to handle one of my kisses."´

"Oh yeah?" she asked, standing on the tip of her toes "Try me."

"No…" he whispered "Your first kiss is not going to be stole like this. And I'm not going to be the one taking it away from you in such a rude form. No. When I kiss you for the first time, it will be something that you won't forget."

"You don't want to kiss me…"

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, making her look at him straight in the eye "There's nothing I want the most. But… It won't be like this."

"Okay…" she said "We need to get our parents… I think they're up in the mountain."

"Yeah. I think so too. And we will take three days to get there."

"So we better start waking." She said, smiling. She started to walk in the direction of her friends, when he grabbed her wrist once more and pulled her to him, their faces inches apart.

"Don't think for a second that I don't want you, shawty…" he stated, ghosting his lips over hers "But the perfect time will come. Thank you for letting me in…"

"You're welcome…" she whispered.

* * *

Damien Rue stormed inside his office, slamming the door behind harshly. This stupid incompetent idiotic men couldn't follow one simple order: keep the prisoners from escaping! Damn brainless people! And he had to get his brand new white shirt full with blood when he killed one of his men. They had to learn their lesson. And that was the only way for them to realize that he meant real business. Hell, he was paying them a significant amount and they couldn't do one job right?! Gosh… The idiotic minds that this world generated… And he had in his possession a handful of them.

Reaching inside his desk, he pulled out a perfectly ironed white shirt and placed in front of him, removing his tie to undress his bloody shirt. When he did, his ivory skin was revealed, showing the deep marks he had branded on his large back, toned chest and thick arms. Scars, result of the most brutal torture, hours and hours of agonizing pain, only resulting in a heartless and cold personality, that saw pain as a mean to get answers. Those stretched lines no longer hurt, but if he pulled back in him memory, he could remember the incandescent iron slash his skin, blood pouring from the gashes.

He shook his head. Now was not the time, even though that the scars were highly visible. Three lines over his right pectoral, another that cut through his stomach and one that was straight forwarded down, located on his left hip. On his arms, he had mostly marks. Symbols of death, alchemy, time and night branded his shoulders and upper arms, such shapes being done with a burning iron. His back… His back told a story. Every time he was punished, there was a scar to prove it. Every time he ran, there was a mark to show it. Every time he almost died, there was a cicatrix to demonstrate it.

But he was digressing. He came to his office to calm himself down and to check upon the object of his desires. So, dressing the shirt and turning on the screen, he clicked on Ahri's image. Her tiny slim figure showed up in the screen. Her soft smile illuminated her face, the reason behind such being Thomas. The little boy was talking to her, probably about something stupid, but made her laugh anyway. And Noah was behind her, talking to Kali, but every now and then glanced at the silver haired girl. Adryan was between Amy Lin and Katrina and Kyle was taking a nap.

Damien watched every move of hers, delighting with her innocent blushes, her cute short giggles, the way her lips parted when she was involved in an interesting conversation and the person was talking, the was her eyes blinked rapidly when she looked up to the sky, the way they ceased the movement when she was deep in thought. She was such an angel, and it was because of such fact that Damien Rue wanted her.

Because she was an angel, but she had a dark heart. Because she could heal a heart as easily as she could rip it out. She could be such a sweet person, but she could also be a murderer. She had **_that_** darkness inside of her. And he wanted to unleash that darkness that lived within. Why she had that darkness, he didn't know, but he couldn't wait to get his hands on her. He was going to shape her, he was going to take the anger she held in her heart, the anger she felt towards the world, and he was going to increase it. He was going to turn her into a heartless killing machine, a machine that only he could control. And her first mission would be to kill Kai and Rya.

"If I cannot have Rya, you can be sure that I am going to have your daughter, Kai."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it! Rue's explanation on why he wants Ahri! Let's see what next chapter is reserving us, shall we? See you in the next chapter!  
**

 **Lots of love from this weirdo,**

 **LoneeWolf :)**

 **Oh, and LadyDiamond92? I hope you liked it :3**


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth Behind the Solitud

**Hey there!**

 **How's it going? On this side it's all good, like reaaaal good. I'm super happy and giddy because I finally surpassed two of the biggest barriers that I've had for a while now and I'm feeling so proud of myself that I could start dancing in the middle of the subway like a freaking maniac and singing 'Happy'. Liiike.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the reason why you are here today. This part has been requested by several users, because they all want to know what happened to the parents. And I'm finally getting there, okay? It is here, what you most awaited. :D It appears that the favorite pairing of this story is AhrixNoah, and I wasn't expecting any other way, though I think KatrinaxKali is highly cute as well. But that's me.**

 **Damn, I really can't stop talking today! REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- MasterK166, I do know who's causing it... (smirk) Anyway, I'm glad you liked the fact that Noah was smart enough to avoid the beat up and Rue is truly bad, but let's see what's going to happen to him, okay? Let me know what you think about this one, okay?**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, you just won the major price! It's true, he has a dark past and it will be shown in one of the chapters further ahead. I'm glad you liked the little piece of hot heaven that I left you there :) You love AhrixNoah too, as I can see and I'm glad of such! :D**

 **\- eroticlad11, he should, should'nt he? And for real, I'm glad I have that power. (smirk) Damien will show his... Desire for Ahri lots of times, so I hope you like that! Lots of hugs and kisses for you as well!**

 **\- Well, you don't like Damien? Well, he is a little bit creepy, but it's for the best. Every single villian is creepy in their own way. Take a good look at Deus, from Mirai Nikki! That guy's freaky as fuuuuuck! Like, for real!**

 **Okay, I should propably stop talking...**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Truth Behind the Solitude.  
**

* * *

The door of the dungeon opened, blinding them temporarily. The light was strong, but was soon slightly obfuscated when the guards pushed someone inside. It took them a while to readjust to the weaker light, but once they did, they gasped. Standing in front of them was a shirtless man with a large gauze on his jaw, his left shoulder, right arm and chest covered in slightly bloody bandages, his left hand being wrapped in some kind of glove to keep it from moving. That man was-

"Kai!"

 _ **Hey, c'mon! I was narrating! Anyway…**_

He smiled softly, recognizing their presence before turning to the mess of rust standing in front of him. He drank the view of her. Her elegant body, weaker and smaller from the malnutrition. Her face, bony and slick, pale and disposed from any emotion. Her eyes, tired and shady, the tears behind them making the silver pools glow in the dark. Her hair, the hair that he loved to entwine his fingers within, lost its natural glow and hung on her face. Her hands, one over her chest and the other behind her back. And all it took was Kai to open his arms for her to run to him, to embrace him and the tears fall from her eyes.

Her presence hit him like a wall of bricks. Her smell, soft and smooth, filled his nostrils. The tears that fell from her eyes dropped like bullets in his bandages, but he didn't mind. Because he was trying to hold his own back. But he only embraced her harder, knowing that what she wanted the most was his presence next to her, the feel of his body wrapped around her, the scent of his involving her fully. His forehead rested on her shoulder, his teeth biting on his lower lip in order to keep himself from groaning, to let her know how much he had missed her.

"Kai?" she called out. He broke away to look into her eyes "Yeah?"

"What happened to you?"

"Rue happened." He explained, wrapping his arm around her shoulders "He thought torture me was a good way to get information from me."

"He tortured you?!" Rya let out, scared.

"Yeah…" he told her, entwining his fingers in her hair "At least he tried to. You know damn well that no one can torture me, Rya. No one has that power over me."

"Kai…" she whispered. He took her face in his hands and asked "But that doesn't matter right now. How are you? Are you better?"

"Are you kidding me? You must be for sure, Kai."

"What are you talking about, woman?"

"You were _tortured_ ‼ For fucks' sake, Kai, I have two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder! You were fucking tortured!"

"I don't care! You know that my body is stronger than yours, no offence, but just let me worry about you!"

"Kai…!" she started, but a voice called out "Are you really arguing about whom is hurt further? God damn, you're both busted, now what?! I'm more interested in getting the fuck out of here!"

The couple turned to see Nick with his arms crossed, glaring at the two. They came to realize that every single pair of eyes were laid upon them, surprise, annoyance and disbelief written on them. Rya blushed and turned to Nick, smiling an apologetic smile and Kai only shrugged and turned back to his wife, taking her hand in his. They took a seat on the cold floor and their friends followed their example. Rya rested her head on Kai's good shoulder and sighed.

"So, am I the only one curious enough to try to know what Rue wanted from you?" Ozuma asked.

"Nope. I wanna know too." Kenny stated.

"He wanted to know where the 'Keys' are, whatever that is. He seems to think that we have it somehow. To open some god-forbidden 'Kingdom' and be a bad bitch all he wants."

"Keys? Kingdom? _That's_ what he wants?" Rya asked out loud, frowning. Kai looked over to her and declared "Start talking."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"RJ, it's clear that you know more about the subject than you let out. Spill the beans." Nick told her.

"And it's true. I know about that Kingdom. When I returned to Russia with Kai, I found a letter from my father that told me what happened to him and to my mother."

"Did he tell you that he sold you and your mother out just so that he could save his sorry little ass?" Kai asked, frowning.

"He did…" Rya declared "But I'm more interested in knowing how the hell do you know that."

"Rue told me. He told me he tortured your father for information and killed your mother to get his hands on you."

"Rue killed my mother?" Rya asked, gulping. Kai looked down before confirming his words, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rya, what is going on? What are the 'Keys'? What is that 'Kingdom'?" Hilary asked, pushing her legs closer to her chest.

"I know about this because it's a story that my father used to tell me when I was little. I hope you're ready for some mushy 'happily-ever-after' kind of story."

"Bring it." Susie said "I miss those stories, where everything is simple."

"Okay then…" Rya took a deep breath before beginning "Once upon a time, there was a door with ten locks. Each lock was different. The color, the shape, the size. And there was a little girl. That little girl was a beautiful little one. She was so special, and so beautiful. She was shy and kind, but she held in her heart a very special thing. She was the kindest of the creatures, she could understand every problem and solve it, but she also had the power to make it worse. This little girl walked in the line that separated the Light from the Darkness, and one step taken wrongly, and she would fall into the depths of dark."

"But she was graceful." She continued "And she refused every temptation from the Darkness, and always walked among the Light. She helped every being, using the key that was wrapped around her neck, and just one smiled of hers could ease every sadness and pain. But there were bad people after her. People that wanted her ability to hurt others. But she always escaped, like a ray of sunlight between the leaves of the trees."

"That's actually very sweet." Skye let out.

"One day, she found out that she wasn't alone. She met other children, children like her, children that had the same power as her. Children that also carried a key around their neck. They were ten, in total. They were all special, but different at the same time. They had different personalities. Some were calm like the water. Others were temperamental like fire. Some were beautiful like angels. Others were rough like iron. Some were overprotective. Others easygoing. But all worked together for the greater good."

"I can imagine what they must have looked like." Tyson said.

"One day, a bad man appeared and tried to take the keys away from them. But the other children and the little girl didn't let him take it. Instead, she hid it. They chose to hide the keys in separate places, and left, each taking a different direction. And the bad man didn't find the keys. Years later, when the children were already old, they went back for the keys and put them around their necks. And they became children again. They walked hand in hand, very softly, towards the gate of the ten locks. Each of them put his key in the respective lock. And they turned. Inside was the kingdom they all swore to protect, and they walked inside, free from the Darkness. And they lived free, and happy for the rest of their lives. The end."

"I don't get it." Ozuma declared.

"The Keys that the children held around their necks… Are the keys that allow the door of the Kingdom to open."

"Mind telling me what is going on then?"

"It's all based on a children's story, but it's true. The Kingdom that Rue says it's powerful and the Kingdom from this story are the same. It can be called by many names, but there is one that it's common for many beings. It's home."

"For what beings?"

"The Bit Beasts." Rya declared.

"What?!" Max exclaimed.

"The Kingdom that Damien Rue is after is the Kingdom of the Bit Beasts. Each Bit Beast has a Key to enter the Kingdom, but that Key only allows them to go to certain places. The bigger the position in the royal pyramid, the bigger is the number of places he can get inside."

"And our Bit Beasts are at the top of the pyramid." Salima said.

"Exactly. We weren't targeted by random. He knew whom to look for." Rya said. "And he hasn't been able to get his hands on the Keys, otherwise we'd be fucked."

"What are the Keys anyway?" Ray asked "The only key I walk around with is the key to my house."

"The Key of a Bit Beast is his own body, if the Beast isn't tamed. If it is, then it's the place where he is held."

"I don't understand…" Skye said.

"The beyblades." Nick explained "The beyblades are our Keys."

"Yes… And no." Rya contradicted "The normal rule is that, yes. But you forgot that I bounded you to your Bit Beasts. Forgot that? You, essentially, you are the Key. Your body is the Key."

"But why is he after our kids?" Mariam asked.

"Because there is a rule for some of the Bit Beasts. Some, once the blader hangs up his beyblade, it comes back to the Kingdom and waits for his blader's death, so that he can be passed onto another blader. Others… Is generation. Once they swear loyalty to a family, they will follow their genealogic tree until the day it ends. Our Bit Beasts are like that. And Rue is after our kids because we passed our Bit Beasts to them."

"But we have two Bit Beasts and one kid. How about that?"

"It's easy. I've talked to Fire Cat about that. SharkRash and Flash Leopard will unite their forces to protect Katrina. Pink Tiger was never found to battles, so Amy Lin will keep Drigger. Thomas will be protected by Pegasus, even though he belongs to Hilary. Kyle by Dragoon, Adryan has Dranzer and Kali has Draciel."

"What about Spearow? And Fire Cat?"

"Spearow is a funny thing. He had a link with Susie, but since her kid already has a Bit Beast, he went to the child of his former owner, Nick. Spearow is protecting Noah. And Fire Cat is with Ahri."

"Speaking of Ahri… Rue wants something to do with her… Do you have any clue?" Kai asked.

"Maybe it's because she has the Queen on her hands… But I couldn't know for sure… But if he touches my little girl… I'm breaking every single bone on his body."

"I know…" he told her, pulling her to him.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a while, watching everyone rest down, enlightened on their reason of being in that place. A little bit of romance sparked, Hilary kissing Tyson in what it felt like forever and Kenny wrapping his arms around Skye and the girl finally allowing him to hold her. Mariam and Ozuma gazed at each other lovingly and Max and Susie holding each other's. Ray and Salima allowed themselves to lower the defenses they put around themselves and kissed, softly.

But such loving embraces and atmosphere didn't last for long. A blast was heard and they shot up straight, staring at the door, expecting something to come out from it. And it did. Not exactly out from it, but in from it. The door opened and a ray of intense light entered the dark dungeon, blinding them temporarily. Once they were able to differentiate the traces from the faces, they noticed who was standing in front of the door, hands in the pockets and behind the back.

The figures standing at the door were Ahri and Noah.

"Mom?"

"Dad?"

* * *

 **A/N: There it is! They have found each other! :D Tell me what you think in the reviews bellow and lots of love from this weirdo!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Reconnecting

**Hey there!**

 **How's it going? I'm doing good, for those who asked mentally, though I'm a little cold. I already look like a human burrito, with so many layers of clothing upon me, but I'm still cold. Who volunteers to buy me a plain ticket to the Equator area? No one? Okay...**

 **So, a lot of positive responses from the previous chapter. I'm really glad that happened. Also, to make sure no one is left behind, here is a little rewind on the story (not that big, but this thing was hard to write) and let's hope that, with this, I can put out the end for a little bit longer. :D**

 **So, not feeling very chatty today, maybe because my fingers are freezing and I have a marathon of InuYasha to see (I'm re-seeing the anime) so... REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, damn! Now that's excitment! Thank you for enjoying so much, I'm really glad. And no, Katy (Flash) isn't under the protection of the Sharkrash. The family legacy works by blood. Since Katy is just Mariam's foster child, she doesn't bear the same link with the Bit Beast. I understand and apreciate your doubt, and I'm glad that you asked about it :***

 **\- eroticlad11, glad you liked it!**

 **\- MasterK166, this is what happens next, baby! Well, maybe not what happens _next_ , but at the same time, but doesn't matter! Read ahead!**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, here is the next chapter, doll! I glad you like it and I know Rue is a bit of a freak, but he's cool. I'm glad you enjoyed the ending and read ahead!**

 **Damn, my fingers are freezing. ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Reconnecting.  
**

* * *

"Is that is?" Katrina asked, looking up. Noah followed her gaze and answered:

"Yes. That's it."

In front of them rose a dark big castle with four towers. The castle looked degraded, why would anyone would want to hide there? It was dark and scary. But then again, that was maybe the intention. They walked closer to it, but Noah immediately stopped them. There was something wrong about that castle. No guards, no recognition teams? He had seen enough action movies to know that something was wrong. So, he told them to hide. And, while he scanned the area, he saw.

Motion sensors, security cameras, double locks, and laser grids spread all over the front and back yards. He told the group what he saw and was quick to determinate the origins and blind spots of the cameras. But they needed to do something about the laser grids. One step in faux and they were goners. Finding the best way to pass that without turning into acrobats, he turned to the group.

"Which one of you had the best aim?" he asked, eyeing them one by one.

"We all do." Kali told him "We used to play hit the duck together. We were the ducks."

"Not enough. I need someone with a sniper kind of aim."

"Then that would be me…" Thomas said, standing up. Noah smiled and nodded, before turning to the others and asking:

"We need tiny rocks. I have a slingshot. Thomas here is gonna take out the cameras and the laser grids. Ready kid?"

"Yeah." He said. Ahri smiled to him and kissed his forehead, before going after Adryan in the search for the rocks. Few minutes later they came back with their pockets full. Giving them to Thomas, he took the slingshot from Noah's hand and pointed at the places where he had to shoot.

One, two, three, four, five, six. The cameras were down. Six defined shots and the cameras were down. Now, it was the laser grids. One, two, three, four. The connection points of the grids were destroyed and Noah grabbed Thomas by the arm and pulled him up, running to the door of that enormous castle. The rest followed them quickly, reaching the doors before the secondary connection points could be turned on and the grid was installed again.

"Well, number one challenge was overcome. What's the next one?" Kyle asked.

"Getting inside this castle and find where our parents are." Ahri told him, looking up to Noah.

"She's right. Let's do this." He declared, pushing the door open.

Inside was colder than outside. The walls were dark, the painting and wallpaper ripped, looking like a haunted mansion. The lighting was poor, candles flickering with the cold and soft breeze that ran through the castle corridors. The hall was empty, the glass candelabrum above them making a creepy creak sound every time it swung. Ahri found herself holding Noah's arm and noticed that every girl was in a position similar to hers. Amy Lin with Adryan and Katrina with Kali.

"This place is scary…" Thomas said.

"Yeah, it is." Noah agreed "Let's split up. Adryan and Amy Lin, go to the North tower. Kali and Katrina, South. Kyle and Thomas, West. Me and Ahri go to the East. Meet back here in fifteen to report, okay?"

"Deal." Everyone said, and took off in different directions.

 **With Kyle and Thomas:**

They climbed up the stairs slowly, taking their time to observe the creepy decoration of the place. Paintings of elder people hung on the walls of the spiral stairs, some with superior attitudes and others with angry expressions, but all of them were strange and downright scary. Especially that one lady that seemed like she was choking on her own dress that gazed them like they were food. Thomas grabbed Kyle's arm and shook his head, trying to keep away the illusions.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah, Thomas?"

"This is scary."

"I know. But we have to go up and see what we have up there. Right?"

"Yeah."

And up they went. The further they got away from the castle's floor, the colder it become, and the scarier it turned. But also, the lighter it came to be. The darkness was fading and, from the wooden door on top of the stairs passed the light, a welcoming light. The boys stared at each other for a second, before running in the light's direction. And, once they opened the door, they were blasted with light. In front of them was a plane expansion, on top of which was a big helicopter.

"Well, we found our escape route."

"I think we did good. Let's go warn the others."

 **With Kali and Katrina:**

"Katrina, seriously, I'm getting and tired of this."

"Oh, c'mon, Kali. It's not like you have a better idea. He may look and like he doesn't give a damn, but Ahri respects his opinion. And if there's a judgement that I trust, it's Ahri's."

"Why?" the blond asked, looking back to the girl.

"She can keep her head focused on the game, no matter the circumstances. One time, I was got an 'F' in English. Ahri was with me when I told the news to my parents. They started arguing, telling me I should pay more attention to class, that they were going to ground me, and that was when Ahri stepped up. She had had a bad grade too, but she was able to break down my parents speech, telling them it wasn't my fault, that she had a bad grade too, it was the teacher's fault. He really didn't teach that. And my parents stopped."

"Ahri is a life savior."

"I know that I don't treat her very kindly, even though I try to make her hang out with us, but that's because I don't know how to deal with her. I mean, she's so literal, and so… Focused, that I find hard to talk to her in a time that she isn't with her head on the moon. And after all the things with Adryan, that only got worse."

"She doesn't like me either."

"She doesn't like you because you're an asshole. You play with girls like Michael Jordan plays with a basketball ball."

"Ouch! That hurts!" Kali exclaimed.

"It's the truth, I don't know why you're so hurt." Katrina told him, grabbing the handle of the door in front of them.

"Oh, c'mon… I'm not that bad. Right? RIGHT?"

"Yeah. You are that bad." Katrina told him, opening the door. In front of them was a small room, the walls being made of glass, being able to see towards the whole castle. They saw Kyle and Thomas step out of the tower across them and point at the helicopter, clapping their hands and then turn around, closing the door.

"A surveillance room." Kali spoke, frowning "Did they saw us coming?"

"I don't think so. There are no personal items in this room, and not even a chair. No one has been here."

"Shall we go down then?" he asked, offering his hand to Katrina. The girl glared at him and slapped his hand away, starting to climb down the stairs.

 **With Adryan and Amy Lin:**

"Adryan? What do you think about your sister and Noah?" she asked.

"What's there to think?"

"Oh, come one. You're going to tell me you didn't notice?"

"Noticed what?" Adryan asked, turning to the redhead.

"The way they look at each other. The way Ahri always blushes when Noah grabs her hand. The way he can't seem to keep his hands off of her. I think they like each other."

"Of course they like each other. Noah is a nice guy."

"I mean… Romantically." Amy Lin said, sighing content.

"What?! How do you know that? Give me proof!"

"I think the way they look at each other is enough proof, Adryan! And seriously, you didn't know? Kali, Katrina and I have bets on going to know when there are going to hook up!"

"Are you serious?! Why? That's so… Oh my god! Are you fucking kidding me?! Amy, what the hell?! That's my sister!"

"So?! That's love. And you know Kali and Katrina… Always betting. And me… I'm always on your sister's side."

"I can't believe you. Oh my god… Let's just. Let's just find out what's behind this door." Adryan said.

They opened the door to find an office. An office with a large wooden desk, a large blood red velvet armchair and a small LED lamp that was enough to lighten up the entire room. The entire front wall was made of glass, allowing to see the whole roof of the mansion. Amy Lin sat in the armchair and watched Adryan walk around the room.

"What do you think?" Amy Lin asked, looking at him.

"What is this place?" he asked back, setting his gaze on her.

"I feel tempted to say a simple office, but there has to be something else…" she said, tapping the desk.

"Check the computer." He suggested, walking to her side and standing there, watching her while she turned on the screen.

"Video cameras?" she asked out loud.

"From the forest. And the field. And the mansion." He said "This guy has been watching our every move."

"I feel strangely bothered by this. Dirty even." She told him.

"I know. You're not the only one. Anything else?"

"There's a folder. It has all of the information o nus. Hell, even our school grades!"

"Why is Noah crossed?" he asked, pointing at the picture of the teen with a big reed 'X' over it.

"I don't know. But I guess we will find out soon. What do you want to do?"

"I'd say set it on fire, but it's too troublesome." Adryan said, frowning "We could implant a virus in the computer…"

"Click on ads then." She agreed. Adryan smirked and downloaded a virus for into the computer and let it run, pulling her from the chair and closing the door behind them.

 **With Ahri and Noah:**

"I swear I don't know." Ahri said, frowning "But I don't see him doing that."

"Why not? I mean, he has the power to do such…"

"Not alone he doesn't." Ahri told him "It can be affected my many things. It's true, he can do it alone, without the assistance of other physical help, but it requires different positions, different affections, different times. It's a big number of possibilities and each one of them has another big range of hypotheses. So, you can't really go that way."

"Still… It's only up to him if he wants to do it. I mean, he is able to stop the change."

"True…" she admitted, smiling. He smirked and placed his hands back on his pockets, continuing to climb up the stairs.

"Remind me again why we're talking about Eevee?" he asked, looking down to her.

"You asked me what was the rock that kept Pokemon from evolving." She answered, smiling.

"Got it." He smiled back. They reached the end of the stairs and found an old, thick wooden door. The teens looked at each other and Noah pushed the door open. Inside was dark, the only possible source of light being the small window on top of the wall.

It appeared to be a small dungeon, no bigger than a prison cell, the walls made of stone, several metal hooks keeping metal chains to the wall. In the small space had a small stack of straw that looked slightly crushed, a small metal bowl with water and another with an untouched chicken leg. In the middle of the room, was a dark figure. Small and furry, all four paws locked by chains and another around the small body. Ahri walked inside the room despise Noah's warnings to be careful. And, when the small figure's eyes opened and showed their bright apple green color, the girl gasped.

It was Sakura.

"Sakura!" Ahri exclaimed, running to the little cat. Her arms wrapped around her small frame and pulled the chains free, sighing when the cat jumped to her arms and snuggled there.

"Who is that?"

"This is Sakura. My mother's cat and Bit Beast."

"Cat and Bit Beast?" Noah asked, scratching the back of his head.

"It's a little difficult to explain. Basically, the Queen of Bit Beasts, Fire Cat, can manifest itself into an animal body, known as this cute little kitten in my arms, called Sakura."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, my dad told me something about that, but I never believed it. I guess it's really true."

"It is. C'mon." Ahri said, scooping Sakura in her arms and standing up "We need to find our parents."

They climbed down the stairs as fast as they could, Ahri holding Sakura tightly against her chest. Once they reached the main hall, they found the others, already waiting for them. Katrina and Kali reached last, walking slowly and talking. After offering Adryan to grab Sakura, Ahri leaned down and lifted her skinny jeans, removing a sharp knife from under them. Noah stared at her for a second before shaking his head and asking the others what they had found.

"We found the exit to the heliport." Thomas said, smiling.

"A surveillance room." Katrina informed.

"An office." Adryan said, putting Sakura down "We found a bunch of information on us, but we downloaded a virus to the computer. Let's hope it stops their movements. Also, Noah? Your picture was crossed. With a big red 'X'. Any idea why?"

"No clue. We found Sakura. If there's nothing up there, then the answers much below us." Noah answered, crossing his arms.

"Underground?" Amy Lin asked "I ain't going underground."

"We have to." Adryan observed "We need to find our parents."

"He's right." Kyle admitted "I think we such separate. Same groups?"

"Sure." Ahri said, nodding.

They walked through the big mansion, trying to find a door that could lead them to the basement. They opened rooms, searched closets, looked under beds. They were close to giving up when a door hidden on the wall opened and a man stepped out of it. The teens barely had time to hide before the man could see them, but once he took the way to the surveillance room, Thomas ran to the door that was about to close and held it open for them.

"Nice, Thomas." Amy Lin smiled, messing his brown locks.

"Damn, what is that guy on?" Kali asked "Steroids?"

"Maybe something even more powerful." Katrina guessed "That guy was bigger than The Rock."

"How about we shut up and focus on finding our parents?" Kyle asked "We've been here long enough."

"He's right." Noah agreed, opening the door and letting everyone pass.

The door closed behind them with a loud 'thud' and made the teens jump. Turning around, they saw what awaited them. A long corridor, large enough for to people to walk side by side, that went on for a while. It was bright inside the corridor. Once they started walking, automatic lights flickered on their movements, turning off once they had passed them. They walked slowly, curious and scared at the same time. Once they reached a bifurcation, they divided themselves in two groups. Katrina, Kali, Ahri and Noah went to the right and the others went to the left. Adryan placed Sakura on Ahri's arms and kissed her forehead, telling her not to get hurt.

"My name is not Adryan, you know?" she answered him, but smiling anyway "Be careful."

"I will." He declared, kissing her forehead again and walking away.

Katrina had Kali's hand tight on her grip, and the boy didn't seem to mind at all. Ahri had looked back to them a couple of times, giggling mentally at the cute view those two transmitted. Once they reached another bifurcation, Ahri and Noah took another right while the pair took the left. Ahri pushed Sakura tightly against her chest and sighed, closing her eyes.

"You know I'm not going to let anyone harm you, don't you?" Noah asked, looking down to her.

"Look after yourself first, Noah."

"No. If there's something that I care more in this world than me, it's you. And trust me, if it's up to me, I won't let them get their hands on me."

"Thank you…" she whispered. She stopped on her tracks for a second and allowed Noah to move a little further ahead before coughing to her hand once more. The blood coming from her mouth was increasing, more and more each and every time. She had kept quiet in order not to worry anyone, but she had been getting worse with time. Sakura eyed her worried, but Ahri only smiled and wiped her hand on her jeans.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked, looking back to her "Hurry up. I wanna find my dad!"

They crossed hallways and corridors, waiting to find that one door that would lead them to their parents. Until they actually found it. A thick door, made of dark heavy wood and secured with metal, locked with a heavy and big lock. The teens eyed it for a second, not sure that it was that until Ahri yelped and pointed at the door, claiming that she heard her father's voice. Noah nodded and told her to step back. Once she did, he took a few steps back and ran against the door. The force was so brute that the lock broke and fell on the ground, making the teens jump. Ahri pushed the door open and saw what she had been dreaming of since forever.

"Mom?"

"Dad?"

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, folks! I hope you all liked it and I'm going to travel to the Bahamas right now! (I wished).  
**

 **Lots of love from this weirdo,**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	15. Chapter 15: The End?

**Hey theeere! What's uuuup?!**

 **Okay, that was a little overreacted, was it not? Let's start again...**

 **Hi! How are you? So, today, the weather is cloudy, with a small hint of rain that will settle in your perfectly warm socks and make them wet, and all you will be able to hear while you walk will be 'Squelch, squelch, squelch', and that will annoy you to death. I know, because I'm that person. Seriously though, my feet are freezing and I'm just as close as two inverted poles magnets to get sick! And then the guys come around and ask me why I'm so quiet and annoyed at the world!**

 **4 real, tho. I love rain. I really do. I just don't like it when it gets all over me. For that, I have something great called 'hot showers'.**

 **Anyway, I believe it's safe to say that today is a great day! Sad, sure, but a great day. This FanFiction is about to reach a closure. But let's not think about that for now, okay? Because there is still a new chapter for all of you! And this chapter is the one that will define their fate! Are you ready? Then grab a pillow, a blanket, your best reading glasses (if you need them) go to the one and only place where you can scream and shout and punch the air and rip your hair out of your scalp without being judged!**

 **Because trust me, you're gonna need it.**

 **REVIEW ANSWER TIME:**

 **\- eroticlad11, I do need vacation, don't I? I'm glad you enjoyed it, I was pushing myself to make a bigger chapter, I wanted to make up to you all. I'm not like Beyoncé, to be flawless, but thanks for thinking so. You're so nice! Let's see if you like this one, okay?**

 **\- DranzerFlame, thank you for your kind words, you're too nice. Let's see if you feel the same about this one, okay?**

 **\- MasterK166, thanks. Yeah, I tried to make it more... Mysterious, but never lacking the touch of elegancy and, as you called it, movie-like appearance. I got the idea from a episode in a show called 'Person of Interest'. You should see it. It's a really cool show. Here is the rest of the story! Let's see if you like this one, okay?**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, yeah, I know. I mean, I just wanted to write something out of the ordinary, so I thought that references were the best way to do that! I thought about Inuyasha first, but then I figured that Pokemon would make a great reference base. :) Eevee is the cutest, but I can't choose which Pokemon is the cutest. Sure, Pikachu is the most adorable thing ever, but so is Togepi, so is Umbreon, so os Growlithe, so is Pachirisu... And so many more (and yes, I am a huge fan). Also, about the Rock? I don't know, he's kinda scary, but I don't like him that much. I love his movies, tho. And pinky promise that there is no more hanging in this chapter... Maybe a little in the end...**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, sorry to know that. I'll give you one of my freee afternoons for you to rest! You are very much correct about the action! It's all here! And also... Sorry. You'll know what I mean when you read... And your request about understanding why Rue is like this is also in here.**

 **With nothing more to say...**

 **Wait, wait, WAIT! One more thing! If you say that I'm a sucker for CS:GO, I will hit you. With a stinky fish. And then I'll kidnap Ahri and blame it on you. And then set Kai and Rya on your tail.**

 **Just a heads-up.** **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The End?  
**

* * *

Their following words were muffled, since Kai stood up in a hurry and wrapped his arms around Ahri, hugging her tightly. The teen did the same, and soon her eyes were filling with tears, a small whimper leaving her lips. Rya immediately joined the small family reunion and soon, the three were reunited again. Nick was looking down to his son and the teen was looking up to him, but eventually Noah wrapped his arms around his father's waist and hugged him, making Nick's eyes fill with tears.

"We have to go." Ahri said, pulling away from her parents "We got separated from the others, but we know a way out."

"Which way?" Ozuma asked, frowning.

"Up." Noah said "There's a helicopter on the roof. We just have to find someone that can drive it and we're free. It's big enough for all of us."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Salima asked, standing up "Let's go."

They all walked out of the dungeon, looking to the sides before moving. Rya took a hold on Ahri's shoulder and waited for everyone to leave, before turning to the girl. Rya smiled, glad that she was alive and patted Sakura's head, standing next to the girl, before panting a kiss on her forehead. Ahri smiled back to her mother and hugged her legs. The woman took a knee in front of her daughter and asked:

"What's going on, Ahri?"

"What do you mean, mom?"

"Ahri… You know damn well what I mean what I mean, girl."

"I… I don't know mom… But I don't think I'm okay.

"What happened, baby?" Rya asked, cupping her face. But before the girl could answer, Kai showed up at the doorframe and asked:

"What are you doing, Rya? Let's go."

"Fine." She said, taking Ahri's hand and standing up, running after her husband.

They walked fast, easily reaching the others, and Ahri let go of her mother's hand to stand beside Noah, whom looked more than pleased to have her by his side. Rya smiled at the two teens. They made a cute couple. Sakura was in her arms, her head against the brunette's chest, and the mother knew she was healing. The white walls seemed to never cease, and that was what disturbed them, but once they heard commotion and quick steps, Max, whom was ahead, placed his foot strategically, but his arms were ready to catch the victim.

"Aaaah!"

A blond boy fell on Max's arms, squirming and letting out a few curses. But only after taking a good look at the person, that Max realized that he was holding his own son. Taking no time in pulling the child into his arms, the man muffled a whimper in the boy's hair. Susie was joining them a second later and, once Kali saw that it were his parents holding him, quickly hugged them back. More whimpers and whispers came out of their embrace, but the quietness didn't last for long.

"Kali, when I find you, I'm gonna nail that cute blond ass to the Great Wall of China!" Katrina's voice was heard and, few seconds later, the black haired beauty appeared.

"Oh yeah?" Ozuma asked, stepping in front of his daughter "Why is that?"

"Daddy…"she whispered, tears filling her eyes "Dad!"

Katrina jumped into her father's arms, dropping the box she was holding in her hands. The man caught her easily, pulling her against a strong chest, and let her cry. Between her weeps, Katrina asked for her mother, and Mariam wasted no time in joining the embrace, wrapping her arms around Ozuma and Katrina. One more family finally reunited, crying out the happiness that they held in their hearts.

"Katrina, what's in that box?" Noah asked.

"Keys" she answered, looking to the boy "It has the keys of the helicopter inside. I just don't know which one it is."

"Oh…" Ahri let out, picking up the box "We should go."

The continued to walk down the hallway, this time, with Ray and Tyson on the front, until they reached another intersection. Hearing loud screams and yelps, they all set on guard, gasping when they saw Thomas and Kyle running for their lives with three bulky guards chasing them. Diverting the kids' direction to their mothers', Ray kicked one of the guards in the head, knocking him down, Tyson uppercut another and Ozuma jabbed the last one against the wall, knocking him out cold. Once the three were down, Kai walked to their unconscious bodies and removed their weapons, giving the Beretta M9 to Ozuma, the Desert Eagle to Tyson and the Glock 22 to himself.

"This should keep us safe for a while. At least until we run out of bullets." He said, giving three chargers to each of the men. Giving a SOG Seal Knife 2000 to Rya and the BW-ACK to Mariam, he told them to keep going.

It wasn't long before they met trouble once more. A lazy guard was taking a nap in the intersection before them and neither wanted to make a loud noise about it. And they had to be careful about killing, because they had children around them. Ray was the one that made a decision first. Walking slowly and quietly to the guard, the man wrapped his arms around his neck and started chocking him, knocking him down unconscious. Then, taking Salima's hand, they carried on.

They all walked quietly. Ahri with Noah, Nick right behind them, Rya and Kai next to each other, Kenny with Thomas in his arms, and Skye right next to him, Tyson and Hilary with their son between them, Mariam and Katrina, with Ozuma behind them and Max, Kali and Susie in last. Words of longing and love were exchanged between the families, hugs and kisses of happiness. It was a peaceful environment inside a haunted place, but they found it nevertheless.

But, like everything in life, it has to end. Screams and gunshots echoed through the halls. They all jumped, and started running towards the sounds. The kids were faster, of course. Kyle and Noah got there first and each took a hold on the teenagers and pulled them to their parents. Amy Lin was shaking from head to toe and Adryan was bleeding, which was believed to be a broken nose. Hilary took a hold on the two children and put them somewhere they couldn't be target from the bullets that flew from the other side of the wall.

Rya knelt in front of her kid and held his face, kissing his cheek before straightening his nose with a snap. The boy yelled, of course, and tears can to his eyes, but he soon relaxed when his mom hugged him and started caressing his hair and back. Amy Lin smiled, in her mother's embrace, trying to block out everything that was going on around them. Ahri walked to her brother and smiled, hugging him too.

Meanwhile, Kai and Ozuma were trying to take down the guards that were shooting them. A bullet had already crossed and grazed Kai's arm, so the man was bleeding, but he didn't mind. His only priority was to get everyone to safety. Taking a good look at his companions, his eyes found Rya's instinctively. She smiled to him and blew him a kiss. He only chuckled and fired a few more shots, before saying:

"Babe, give me your knife."

"No. I need it."

"Rya, give me your knife! I promise I will buy you one just like it."

"Fine." The woman said, and gave him the knife. Ozuma eyed him for a second before asking:

"You have a fucking Glock. Why do you want a knife?"

"You'll see. On three, you all run. Ahri, show us the way out, okay?"

"Okay, papa." Ahri nodded, getting up.

"One. Two. Three. Go!"

The girl shot up running, crossing the hall like Flash. Noah and Kali were right behind them. Kai was currently emptying a charger on the guards that still remained alive. Once everyone passed, Ozuma and Kai went after them, leaving the shooting guards behind. They ran fast, as fast as their legs could carry them. Thomas was holding on to his father's embrace, trying to keep the frightened tears behind. Ahri opened the door and held it open for them, before closing it behind everyone.

"I think we're clear for now…" Salima said.

"Yeah, but we should keep going." Tyson warned, grabbing his gun.

They started walking again, slower this time, but still with the same carefulness. Rya and Nick walked side by side, and Kai ahead of them. Salima, Ray and Amy Lin walked together, the girl holding both of the parents' hands. Katrina was like that too, and Skye walked next to Kenny and a weeping Thomas. Adryan walked next to Kyle and Tyson and Hilary were wrapped in each other's embrace. Noah was currently talking to Kali «, next to both of his parents, when he turned to talk to Ahri and didn't find her.

"Ahri?" he called out, looking around. Pushing his way through the adults, the young teen saw the girl lying on the ground, dark blood coming out of her mouth. Calling out her name, the boy ran to her, picking her head up.

"Noah?" Rya frowned. And, seeing the condition of her baby girl, she screamed "AHRI!"

The mother ran to the little teen, gasping when she saw that, not only from her mouth blood was coming off, but from her ears, nose and eyes. It seemed like her blood was losing thickness; therefore, turning liquid. And it was dangerous. Rya didn't understand. Why was she like this? What was wrong with her? Taking another look at her daughter's face, she saw the tears of blood that fell from her eyes, staining her ivory skin, creating a red river down her face.

"Kai!" Rya called out. By now, everyone's attention was focused on Ahri. The passed out girl, maybe bleeding to death, lying in her mother's arms. Kai picked the young teen up, giving her a piggyback ride and pushed Rya up, declaring.

"We need to get out of here, Rya. We need to save Ahri."

They started walking again, Noah standing right next to Kai, his hand never leaving Ahri's one. Rya walked in front of them, following Thomas, whom was showing them the way, Kyle carrying the box that Ahri dropped when she passed out. After a while of walking, they stopped. Better yet, Rya stopped, forcing everyone to follow suit. Not because they reached a dead end. Not because there was nowhere else to go. Not because they had an obstacle. No.

Because Damien Rue was standing right in front of them.

Kai immediately pulled out his gun and aimed to the man, but Rya put her hand in front of the muzzle of the gun and shook her head, eyeing the man in front of them. He frowned. What the hell were they doing outside of their dungeon? But he didn't have enough time to consider asking them that before a door was open and the guards started shooting. Taking cover wherever they could, Nick quickly found a door in which they could hide behind. Letting everyone in, he shut the door behind himself.

"What the hell just happened?" Ray asked, panting.

"What the fuck, Rya?! I could have killed him!" Kai, shouted, turning to his wife.

"You think killing him with do something?!" she yelled back "We're not in Russia anymore, Kai!"

"I could have-"

"Dad?" Amy Lin called "Is that Drigger?"

They all turned around to see where they were. Behind them, were eight large glass containers, each container holding inside something very precious to them. The Bit Beasts rested peacefully inside the containers, or at least their aura. Purple, yellow, blue, red, black, aqua blue, white and grey, corresponding to Draciel, Drigger, Dragoon, Dranzer, Flash Leopard, SharkRash, Pegasus and Spearow respectively. Mariam moved to caress the container in which SharkRash was locked up and asked:

"How do we free them?"

"Do you have your beyblades?" Rya asked.

"No."

"Then where do you wanna secure them?"

"Won't they go to the holders of the keys?" Skye asked, frowning.

"Maybe," the brunette said "But there's only one way to find out. Kai?"

The man nodded and pulled out his gun, shooting each of the containers and breaking the glass. As he did so, the Bit Beast was set free and raced the entire room, creating a bright show of light inside the dark room. They roamed freely, twisting and running around. Sakura, before in Rya's arms, meowed before jumping and becoming a black and red aura, joining the lights from above. They moved around for a few more seconds before crashing down and wrapping themselves around their holder's neck.

Katrina was holding a dark key with aqua jewels on it, Amy Lin a golden and spiky key, Kyle a blue key with swirls, Thomas a white key with a green heart-shaped jewel, Adryan a red key, Noah a silver key and Ahri a black and red key. They gasped and grabbed their keys, except Ahri, whom was still passed out. Rya smiled and caressed her son's copper locks, before turning to Kai. But what they didn't expect was to hear Rue's voice shouting from the other side of the door, demanding them to get rid of the barrier between them. Rya found a grenade in one of the desks and winked at Kai, warning:

"There will be a massive explosion. Be careful. Once the door is open, follow Thomas and Kyle outside. They know the way out. Kyle, the key."

"Here, Mrs. Hiwatari." He said, giving it to her.

"Luckily, Ian taught me the basics." The woman said, putting the key inside her pocket. "One. Two. Three!"

And she removed the safety clip, opening the door and throwing the grenade outside, before closing the door again and putting all of her weight on the door. The explosion occurred few seconds later, and Rya grabbed Adryan's hands and opened the door, running out of the room. The footsteps behind her assured her that she wasn't alone, and the hand holding hers made sure she wasn't alone. Adryan guided her to the West tower, knowing the way, and trying to ignore the shouts that belonged to the despicable man after them.

"Here it is! Let's go!"

They ran inside the tower, running up the stairs as fast as they could. Freedom was a reality now. They could do it. They could actually do it. Just a little more speed, just a little more resistance, and they could reach the liberty they most desired. To get away from this living nightmare and wake up back in the safety of their homes, back in the safety of their loved ones. The light was getting closer and closer. The air was turning lighter, easier to breathe. And, once they reached the wooden door that separated them from the outside world, they had no other move but to kick it down. Literally.

Thanks to Ozuma for that smart decision.

They ran to the helicopter waiting for them, and Rya entered the pilot cabin, sitting Hilary beside her. Kai sat Ahri on the helicopter, but didn't let her go because something made him freeze. Rue shot his gun up in the air, making everyone stop on their tracks. Noah and Nick were the ones closer to the young man, but that didn't stop them from trying to get to safety. Everyone stared at the pale man, waiting for him to do something. And he did.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't leave. You have too much business here! We have to work together to get to that Kingdom! We own that Kingdom. WE OWN IT!" he shouted.

"They own it, Rue." Tyson said "Not you. My kids, their kids own it. The Kingdom was never yours in the first place."

"THAT KINGDOM IS MINE‼" he yelled. He wasn't the same recollected male from before. His hair was messy, his smile was hideous, his eyes were… Insane. He was insane.

"NO!" Salima supported "That Kingdom belongs to Amy Lin and to Katrina, to Ahri and Adryan, to Kyle and Thomas, to Noah and Kali! Not to you!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH TO BE WHERE I AM TODAY?! To be the man I am today?! Do you imagine how they torture me, how they turned me into this killing machine?! How they brainwashed me, how they took everything from me?! THEY DID IT! Not me. Please… My mission is to bring the keys to them. Please. I have one mission only. Don't let me go back empty handed."

"Too late Rue." Noah told him "This Keys are ours. And you're not getting them."

"THEY WILL KILL ME! The voices will kill me! Please! Once they find out… I'm as good as dead. The voices won't stop until I'm dead! Give me the Keys! Please!"

"The voices aren't real, Rue!" Susie exclaimed "You are the voices! You are the one responsible for your actions, not them! Not the voices! They are not real!"

"THEY ARE REAL! The voices… The voices are real. Please…"

"No." Kai said, pulling Noah to the helicopter and helping Nick up "You will return empty handed and I will kill you for what you did to my daughter."

"I've done nothing to sweet Ahri."

"She's dying, you SICK SON OF A BITCH‼" Adryan yelled "What do you mean, you did nothing?!"

"No. The one that perishes is the Spearow holder. Not sweet Ahri."

"I'm not dead, you idiot!" Noah shouted "You made her this way!"

"No, no, no, NO!" Rue began once more "No, they will kill me! Sweet Ahri was supposed to be fine! They want her alive! They want her sweet and innocent, so that they can turn her like me!"

"You won't touch a FUCKING HAIR of my daughter's head, you hear me!" Kai shouted, feeling Rya starting to fly out.

"No! No, give me the Keys! Give me sweet Ahri! Please! They will kill me!"

"Goodbye, Rue." Nick said, turning away from the weeping and twisted face of the man.

"If I can't have her…" he whispered, raising his gun "Then neither can you."

But the gunshot never came. The gunshot never echoed in the air, making their ears tingle with pain. Kai frowned, he was sure that he had pulled the trigger. But, once he looked down, he saw the reason why there was no blast. Why there was no noise. Damien Rue stood there, frozen, eyes wide open. He fell on his knees and no reaction. A small drop of blood made its way down his face. And a SOG Seal Knife 2000 penetrating his skull. Kai patted his pocket, he was sure that the knife was there. When he felt nothing, he looked back.

And Ahri had her arm stretched, in a position that clearly shown that she had thrown the knife.

"You won't be able to hurt anyone anymore…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: And there it isss!**

 **Once again, LadyDiamond92, I'm sorry for what I did... Leave a review and tell me what you think! Lots of love from this weirdo,**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	16. Epilogue

**Good afternoon, people.**

 **Today is a very glorious day. It is the end of a very special saga, that we came to know so well. I believe it's safe to say that we say goodbye with a smile on our faces and a warmth in our hearts to grow with this story that may have enchanted a couple of dozens and inspired them to become better people. i can only hope that such happened to every single person that stopped by and read one or two words of what I dearly wrote for you...**

 **Damn, today I'm deep!**

 **Really people, I hope you enjoyed this, and that you were able to grow both physically and spiritually with the words I've spoken to you and just know that I really appreciate all of your support and pushed me forward to continue this story that I conclude today! Really, you have all been awesome friends and I coudln't have asked for better companions in my entire life... I can only wish for suchc relationship to continue until the end of our days...**

 **Damn, what's wrong with me... Really? Let's get this over with. REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- eroticlad11, I'm glad you liked the reunion. Kisses for you and let me know what you think about this one!**

 **\- MasterK166, what is happening with Ahri? Well, to answer that question, you will have to read ahead, doll!**

 **\- RedZeo4ever, you killed me at Dragon Knife! I'm glad there's someone here that shares my passion! And no, as you can see, THIS is the last chapter! Read ahead and tell me what you think!**

 **\- DranzerFlame, I do know what you mean. It was kind of a choice, since Kyle is also a very forwarded person, like his father. Anyway, I'll try to make more battle stories :)**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you liked the reunion between Katrina and her parents... Well, I'm letting you read the last chapter!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Epilogue  
**

* * *

The day was beautiful outside; the sun was shining in the sky. The noises of laughter filled the air, entwining with the warmth of the air. The sky was blue. Bluer than a sapphire, with white fluffy clouds that resembled the tip of a swab. The location was ample, with a big space for them to walk around, to dance around, even to sing around. And it was good. It was peaceful. It was calm and quiet, despise all the noise around. It was… Free.

A girl sighed. A girl with pale skin and big silver eyes. A girl with short hair, styled in a way that was almost covering her left eye, and didn't even reach her shoulders; it stopped at the middle of her neck. The left side was bigger, grazing her shoulder, but the girl kept in behind her ear. Her face was small and her lips were fleshy. If not for the snow white hair, people would say that she was a miniature of her mother. She wore a black top underneath a red checkered opened shirt, dark jeans and black booties.

She looked around. The sounds of nature were muffled by the loud music that blasted on her wireless red headphones, but she payed attention to the outside world nevertheless. Because she was waiting for someone. And that someone had just arrived. He was a young teen with tanned skin and beautiful smile. His hair was wild and messy, in a coppery brown hair. His eyes in a deep shade of crimson. He wore an opened black plaid shirt with a white tee underneath, jeans and high top white Converse. He sat down next to her and said:

"Hey."

"Hey Adryan. How are you?" she asked, removing her headphones.

"The same way I was when we had breakfast together this morning, Ahri. Sorry for the delay." He answered, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"It's fine." She smiled "What were you doing?"

"Taking care of a couple of things first. Then, I was arriving here and our shrink saw me and insisted to have another session in the middle of the street. Hey, look, we're matching today!" he exclaimed, looking down at their clothes.

"I think it's the first time in our 14 years of life that such thing happens." She smiled, looking up to the sky.

It had been five months since the Damien Rue incident happened. It had taken the kids a month to be able to go back to society. Two, for Ahri. She had been poisoned badly and, a little later and she had not been able to make it. According to her mother, Noah was there every day, next to her, waiting for her to wake up, what confused Ahri because, when she actually did, he wasn't there. The first person she had seen was Adryan, eyes crying a river, and yells of longing.

Her relationship with society wasn't as sour as it used to be. Sure she was still mean. Sure she couldn't yet deal with the hypocrisies of the people around her, but she learned to cope with it. And Adryan had been her biggest rock. He had been there for everything. The moment she opened her eyes, he started to heal their broken relationship. And right now, they were perfect. She still remembered the day she had forgiven Adryan. She was coming back to school, her first day. And Adryan's girlfriend decided that she should beat her up again. Her surprise was Adryan show up and step between the girls, telling her to back off.

And now, they had a healthy relationship. Her and Katrina were now besties, and their favorite hobby was to point out the flaws of the situations around them. Together, the two had been able to set Adryan and Amy Lin up. Adryan and Ahri were still working on setting Katrina and Kali up. The twins were finally at sync, and no one was happier than their parents, finally seeing, after 14 years of fights, a happy ending.

"A penny for your thoughts." Adryan said.

"Just rewinding about these last five months. Any word from Nick?" she asked.

"No. Though mom said she's gonna, and I'm quoting 'hang him by the balls in the tallest pole of the Russian Embassy' if he cancelled another meeting." He said, smirking "I love our mom."

"I love her too." Ahri laughed "She can be scary though. Remember that fight with dad? She was on fire!"

"I know right?" Adryan chuckled "I had never heard the expression 'dick fucker with the a bigger ego than the fucking Universe'!"

"Don't even remind me!" Ahri joined "Ass whipping sneaky bitch!"

"Seven-head moron!" he said.

"Mirrored jackass!" she said "Love that one."

"Don't even!" he laughed.

"What happened here?" someone asked. The twins looked up to see no other than Kyle.

His navy hair was longer, tied up in a small low ponytail. His eyes still glowed in the same ruby shade. He was wearing a white tee under a black and white baseball jacket, dark jeans and black Air Jordan. Beside him stood Thomas, his dark hair still covering his eyes, and wearing a grey hoodie with light colored jeans and black Air Max. He smiled at the girl and waved walking to her to kiss her cheek. She smiled back and then asked:

"We were just talking about our parents' fight. Nothing much. How are you?"

"I'm cool." Kyle said "I have to go take Thomas to his school and then pick up Tara at the bus stop."

"Okay, we won't keep you." Adryan said, smiling and watching the two walk away.

"Who's Tara?" Ahri asked.

"Kyle's new girlfriend. They met at the shopping mall. Apparently, she's Daichi's kid."

"The little twig already got 'em working?" Ahri asked, surprised "Damn."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"Why not?"

"Because we will snap at you."

"You think I can't handle a snap?" Ahri asked, smirking "Who do you think I am, Adryan?"

"Forget I even spoke." He smiled, and she reciprocated the gesture.

"YO, Masterz!"

"Yo, blondie!" Adryan yelled back, waving.

Kali was still the same playboy of all time, but now, he had his arm around Katrina. He wore a blue shirt with black jeans and black and jade green Osiris sneakers, a black DC cap over his blond locks. Katrina, on the other hand, wore a cream tee with jeans and crimson Air Max, a crimson shirt wrapped around her waist. She smiled at the two and shook Ahri's hand, making their private hand shake.

"I still don't understand. Why call us Masterz?" Ahri asked.

"'Cuz you guys are the leaders of the squad. You know, the boss." He answered, smirking. Ahri then turned to Katrina and wiggled her eyebrows, but the raven haired girl only shook her head, gazing the ground.

"Kali, can I ask you something?" Adryan asked, realizing the silent conversation between the girls "When are you gonna grow some balls and ask Katrina out?"

"When are you gonna grow some balls and ask Amy Lin out?" he asked back.

"Uh, you late, bruh! Already did that. Hehe."

"Screw you, how about that?" the blond asked, smirking.

"Adryan! Ahri! Katrina! Kali!" a voice called out, belonging to Amy Lin herself. She walked back with Kyle and the Tara girl, but started running when she saw the group. She currently wore a thigh length blue shirt with knee high black socks and brown boots.

"Hey, babe!" Adryan smiled, getting up to walk to the girl.

"Hey, Amy Lin." The rest say, waving.

"So, guess who I just saw on my way here!"

It was indeed a very good day. Ahri was with her friends, happy and socializing. Her friends were happy for her company and enjoyed it. The weather was great, not too cold, but not too hot either. A small breeze kept them fresh. The environment was great, that was for sure. Friends, family… Who could ask for more? The class didn't go on for long, and eventually they were all walking outside again. Ahri was the first to get to their usual reunion spot. She waited for the rest of them, and they met up.

They talked about everything, and Ahri joined Katrina in the teasing of her brother and girlfriend. She got hungry, and excused herself to buy some food. She smiled at the cashier, noticing that, once he saw her coming, started to prepare her favorite pastry immediately. When she reached his small shop, he had her order ready. She paid and grabbed the pastry, a chocolate croissant with white sugar powder on top. She was walking back to school, when she noticed that every single pair of eyes was laid on her. Frowning, she stopped. And, feeling someone behind her, she turned around.

And there he was. In all his hot glory, standing right in front of her. His hair was as messy and spiky as ever, but his brown beanie kept most of it under control. There were still a couple of locks that spiked up to the air, though. His tanned skin, mostly covered by his white tee, jeans, black leather combat boots and black leather jacket. But what made her heart beat the most were his pair of baby blue eyes, covered by a pair of black rimmed hipster glasses. He smiled at her and rolled up his sleeves, showing off a brown leather cuff bracelet.

"Hey shawty."

"Noah…" she whispered.

"It's been forever…" he said, stepping closer to him.

"Four months, two weeks and three days." She told him, gazing into his eyes.

"Yeah… I know." He whispered, his fingers twitching.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you." He said, smiling.

"You are doing so."

"Can we sit down? And talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Please, Ahri."

"Fine." She said, walking to the nearest picnic table and sitting down. He sat next to her and started:

"So… You look good. You cut your hair."

"Yeah, I did. I needed a change after what we've been through. And besides, I fell in love with this hairstyle." She told him.

"It looks good on you. Really good."

"What about you?" she asked "What is up with the glasses?"

"Myopia" he said, smiling "I found out about it when I passed out in class."

"Oh…" Ahri let out "You look good with them."

"Thanks." He answered "So, how's living?"

"Good. Me and Adryan are back to be the unbreakable twins we once were. Mom and dad are loving each other like always, though they still fight. Adryan and Amy Lin are dating now. And apparently Kyle found a girl too. The only two that seem to not realize that they need to hook up are Katrina and Kali. Hell, even Thomas has a girl or two after his tail!" she told him.

"I meant with you, Ahri. How are you? You know, after the…"

"I know. I'm okay. I'm alive. I still have nightmares about that place, about Rue. Some nightmares are the worst, and I end up waking up and going to sleep with Adryan. Others… I have a knight in a shiny armor there to save me. I'm still visiting a shrink, and the… trauma is disappearing, but it's a slow process. I feel more… Sociable now."

"Who's the knight?"

"You are." She whispered, turning her head to gaze at her brother, laughing with his friends.

"Ahri…" he tried, but the girl asked "What about you?"

"I no longer have the electronic bracelet. Last month, dad took me to see my mother's grave for the first time. He told me all that I wanted to know about her. My friends are still my friends. Mace is still a pain in the ass, maybe even more than he was before, because now he wants to meet you, and… My dad and I are doing good."

"Why does Mace want to meet me?"

"Because I can't stop talking about you." He told her, smiling sadly. When she didn't answer, he asked "Any boyfriends?"

"No." she said, getting up "I should go."

"Wait, Ahri." He asked, grabbing her wrist and standing up too "Talk to me. Tell me what I have to do to make up for you. Please."

"There's nothing you can do, Noah. I don't think this anger inside me is gonna fade that easily."

"Tell me what should I do to help that. Please…" he begged.

"There's nothing you can do! NOTHING!" she exclaimed "You're telling me that you expect me to forgive you when I find out that you've been there every day while I was still in a coma, begging me to wake up and, when I actually do that, you vanish?! When I try to contact you, all I get is a stupid recorded message?! When I see you on the street and I call out for you and you turn away?! How am I supposed to forgive you?! You were the first I let it, Noah! And you were the first to break me!"

"Do you think I wanted to do that?! Do you honestly believe that I didn't want to barge in inside that stupid hospital room and kiss the living lights outta you?! Do you think I don't wanna answer your phone calls?! I have to tie myself up whenever I heard your voice in the answering machine just to prevent me from answering‼ Do you think I want to turn away?! What I want the most is cross the damned street like some kind of maniac and crush you in my arms‼"

"Then why don't you?!"

"Because it's my fault that you almost died‼" he exclaimed "It's my fault. On me. You heard Rue. I was the one supposed to die, not you. How do you think I can face you knowing that?! I can't, Ahri. I just can't."

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked, looking up too him.

"Mace almost blew me an eardrum when he found out that I was keeping myself from seeing you. He literally dragged my ass out of bed and brought me here."

"So that's what it takes?" she asked, looking to her feet. "Hey" he said, cupping her face and making her look at him "I would eventually get my shits together. It would take a little longer, but my longing would eventually kill me."

"So what happens now? We make up and you disappear from my life again?" she asked "You go back to your life and to the arms of your girlfriend and just leave me hanging here?"

"Girlfriend? What are you…" he started, but smirked and said "Never thought you already called yourself that."

"What?"

"For a smart girl, you sure are stupid, Ahri…"

"What? Now you're insulting me?! Noah…!"

"I love you." he smiled, and leaned in.

His lips captured hers in a soft move, making her gasp out of surprise. Her hand rose to fist his shirt and stayed there, while the other hung in the air. The hand that was on her cheek moved to grab the back of her head and the other grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. Ahri sighed and closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the kiss. Her other hand rested on his hip and she started to kiss back, with all the inexperience that she had.

Feeling him smile against her lips, she pulled away. They stared at each other's eyes for a while, getting lost in the ocean of emotions that both transmitted. Ahri smiled up to him and he showed her a grin, but was surprised when the girl stood on the tip of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. They stayed in their embrace for a while, just kissing. And when he pulled away, they just stared at each other. Lovingly, passionately, longingly.

"Hey there, shawty…" he whispered.

"You were right." She said.

"I usually am. About what this time?"

"I can't handle your kisses."

"Well, I got something to tell you, shawty…" he smiled "I can't handle yours either."

"So, where does this leave us?"

"I believe the technical term is dating, or boyfriend and girlfriend, but you decide."

"You're asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. My answer is yes."

Noah smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight against his chest, making her yelp and wrap her arms around his neck. They stayed in that embrace for a while, only enjoying each other's warmth, but soon broke away. Taking his hand in hers, Ahri took him to her friends side, whom started teasing immediately. Ahri blushed and Noah chuckled, immediately showing his frightened expression once the Russian male started threatening him if the brunet broke his sister's heart.

"You know what?" Amy Lin said.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I wanna go to the Kingdom."

"Yeah… I wanna go too." Katrina grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Adryan asked "Let's go!"

The seven teens left school, stopping for a few minutes to 'kidnap' Thomas from his school, the young smiling and following them once they told him the purpose. Each went back to their houses, to get their keys, and agreeing to meet in the Hiwatari's house. Once in the backyard, Adryan and Ahri smiled at each other, looking up to the sky. They were going to do this. They were going to walk inside this big adventure, with no looking back. The sun was high in the sky, almost as wishing them a good departure.

"It's funny if we think about it." Adryan commented.

"What do you mean?" Ahri asked, turning to him.

"We were the most careless people in the world, before school entered our lives. But we broke away, and the fault was mine. It's funny because, if we look at the situation, what it took for us to go back to what we were, is kidnapping, a near-death situation, lots of arguing and fighting, and a supernatural interference."

"No one ever said we were normal, Adryan." Ahri said, smiling.

"But no one said we were impossible either." He told her.

"True."

The rest of the teens arrived, shaking hands and delivering kisses. Each had their keys around their necks. Holding them up, a door appeared in front of them. An old door, with eight locks, disposed over its surface. It was easy to identify which of the keys belonged in the locker. Placing their keys on their right place, they turned the object in their hands. And the door opened. The door opened and showed an intense light. Removing their keys, they walked in.

Sitting on a golden throne, Ahri looked around. On her feet, she saw everything and everyone. Beasts walking around, like a free world, doing what they wanted. On her left, Noah sat. Adryan, Kali, Amy Lin and Kyle stood siding the two, spears on their hands. Katrina sat on the floor, on her right, legs crossed and spinning a Karambit knife on her fingers. Thomas sat between her and Noah, also on the floor, with a scroll on his lap. She saw everyone with a smile on their faces. Behind them, their Bit Beast stood, heads raised to the sky.

Ahri smiled. The life she knew was no longer like such. She remembered, her mother had told her once 'You have a bright future ahead'. But she hadn't believed her. She thought that was something parents always said to their kids. But seeing the vast Kingdom in front of her, full of life and peace and feeling the weight of the golden scepter that she held, she knew the world wasn't all it seemed.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for the opportunity to touch your lives with this story, for allowing me to perhaps teach you how to be a slightly better person, or hpw to protect the ones you love or even growing strong enough to stand for your beliefs. I can only thank you for sparing the time to read this small life lesson that I had for you, and that the rest of your life goes on with the values that you withdraw from here.**

 **With lots of the purest love from this weirdo,**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


End file.
